The Chemist and The Prankster
by Dance of the Masquerade
Summary: A collection of one-shots/two-shots/etc. featuring the infamous redhead and his poison glasses partner. Hope you enjoy! Main pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami
1. Injured

Assassination Classroom - Injured

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

Staggering down the steep hillside, Okuda Manami struggled to keep up with her classmates. Many of them were already halfway down the hill, and Kayano Kaede's constant hollering for her to pick up pace, wasn't very helpful.

"Come on, Okuda-san!" speaking of the green haired girl, Kayano glanced back over her shoulder, catching Okuda's eye as the shy girl gave her a stammered response.

"C-coming!"

Giggling softly at Okuda's rather cute response, Kayano slowed down her pace a bit, now jogging along with Nagisa Shiota and his friends, Sugino Tomohito, the baseball fanatic and the bad boy of the class, Karma Akabane. She made small talk with them, mostly Nagisa though, Sugino was too preoccupied staring at Kanzaki Yukiko, the female of the class that most of the males adored, and Karma who was just lazily minding his own business.

Finally catching up with Kayano, Okuda breathed out a sigh of relief as Nagisa and Kayano greeted her.

"Hey, Okuda-san!" the blue haired male greeted kindly, flashing Okuda a warm hearted smile.

"You made it, Okuda-san!" Kayano proudly exclaimed, ducking down as a branch nearly hit her head.

Also ducking down and feeling the branches leaves brush over her hair, Okuda smiled nervously back at the two. Sugino waved in greeting and Karma side glanced the girl, a smirk plastered over his lips. Jumping over some rocks and ridges and also trying to keep a firm hold on the ground, the group of five traveled slower than the rest of the class, letting Okuda catch her breath. It wasn't that she wasn't fit or anything, but the steep hillside was taking a toll on the girls petite body, with gravity working against her, yet having to slow down her pace so she doesn't trip and hurt herself, of course she would have to slow down. But then there were some of her classmates who clearly did not care if they got hurt or not, and at that moment, that was Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino.

"Three!"

Kayano's sudden exclamation of the number three, triggered the three of them, herself, Nagisa, and Sugino, to pelt for the bottom. Their grinning faces were the last thing Okuda saw, as she stumbled down from the sudden gust of air they had created. The unexpected sensation of her body falling made her squeal out in surprise as she used her forearms to cover her face.

Swiftly catching her and pulling the petite girl up, Karma held her tightly against himself as he felt Okuda's sharp intakes against his chest. Panting for air and shaking from the near collision to the ground, Okuda shakily glanced up as her lavender colored eyes made eye contact with slightly amused, mercury one's.

"Are you OK, Okuda-san?" the red head asked sincerely, but the amused look on his face countered the sincerity Okuda thought she heard in his voice.

"I-I'm f-fine!" she stammered out, a blush creeping up on her face as she glanced back down, fixing her distorted glasses as well.

They stayed like that for awhile, Okuda's burning face and Karma's rather amused look.

"HEY! OKUDA! KARMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The sudden exclamation of there other classmates voices brought Okuda back to her senses. Pushing Karma away lightly, she staggered a bit to the side, creating some space between herself and the fiery red head.

"L-let's g-go..." the chemist girl muttered out shyly, keeping her face hidden from the mischief maker.

Gingerly walking down the hill once more, and having to go a tad bit faster, Okuda winced every now and then as she placed her left foot down gently. Her ankle was oddly pulsing in pain. It suddenly collapsed on her as she stumbled onto her knee.

"Ow, ow, ow..." she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut in pain as she wrapped her hands around her pained ankle.

Pausing and glancing down at the dark haired girl, Karma sighed as he walked on over and lifted Okuda's left arm.

"Huh!?" Okuda exclaimed in surprise. Glancing once again over at Karma, she continued to speculate him in shock as he wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and using his free hand, wrapped it around her waist. Properly standing up, Karma gave her a sharp toothed grin and began to slightly jog down the hill.

Okuda was forced to hop along on her right foot, leaning on Karma lightly as to decrease the pressure on her left ankle.

Finally making it to the bottom of the hill where everyone else was waiting, Mr. Karasuma immediatly went on over to the two, as to inquire what took them so long. Setting Okuda down, the mischief maker helped her get into a sitting position in which no pressure would be placed on her injured ankle, and rolling up her pants, he eyed her injury and made note of what to do.

"Akabane, Okuda, what - "Mr. Karasuma cut himself off unexpectedly as he saw the odd swelling on Okuda's left ankle. Karma was already inspecting the damage, and picking up the girl bridal style, he gave a confident smirk to their gym teacher.

"I'll be right back,"

Without waiting for a response, Karma walked off briskly, huddling Okuda close to him as the girl feebly blushed and grasped at his shirt. Okuda could feel the prying eyes of her classmates as she buried her face onto Karma's chest, blushing heavily and trying not to squeal in embarrassment.

Entering the staff room like it was his own room, Karma ignored Professor Irina Jelavic's rather icy stare, as the curvy lady raised a questioning eyebrow towards the two.

"And exactly, what are you doing?" she asked stoically, keeping a rather cool and calm facade on.

Bluntly ignoring her once more, Karma placed Okuda gently down on one of the empty chairs and grabbed a stool that was nearby. Using the stool to prop up Okuda's injured foot, he glanced at the girls face to see her cheeks were tinted a shade of red that could've been the same color as his hair. An amused snicker escaped him as he glanced away before she could see his face. Standing up, he raided the drawers and desks, looking for a bandage roll.

Not to pleased about being ignored, Professor Irina folded her arms firmly over her large breasts and watched as Karma wandered around searching for the bandage rolls. Finally finding them on one of the bottom drawers, he went back to Okuda and taking her foot, he glanced at the glasses girl and said, "It's gonna hurt a bit,"

Nodding understandingly, Okuda pursed her lips together as Karma began to wrap the bandage around her swollen ankle. It hurt at first, while Karma was tightening up the bandage and all. He used his pocket knife to cut it down to size, making sure Irina-sensei didn't see him take it out.

"Done,"

Standing up, the taller boy lent a hand towards Okuda, and hesitantly taking it, she stood up on both her legs and winced. The pain had decreased, but it was still there. It was a much duller pain then before though, as the poison maker smiled up at the mischief maker in gratitude.

"Thank you, Karma-kun!" she exclaimed, a grateful smile on her face, as the taller boy looked away - a red tint splashing onto his cheeks.

Huffing out of irritation, Irina-sensei ignored the two's interaction and went back to browsing the net.

The pair walked on back inside there classroom, after Okuda got changed from gym and Karma had kept the bandage roll on him. They noticed the intense stares they were receiving and while Karma could easily brush it off, it made Okuda squirm uncomfortably, and to Karma, it made her look ten times cuter.


	2. Late Night Chemistry

Assassination Classroom - Late Night Chemistry

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

Picking up a test tube filled with some type of toxin, Okuda Manami, the chemist freak of class 3-E, worked with gentle precession, pouring out the toxin into a flask. Shaking the liquid around a bit, the dark haired girl turned on the Bunsen Burner and placed the flask over it. The chemicals reacted by bubbling up, an odd aroma filling up the empty room instantly.

'Odd..' thought Manami as she stood up and latched open one of the windows, contemplating on what to add next to the mixture.

'It's supposed to be scentless ' scratching her chin, she sighed and stretched out her limbs. Rotating her arms and taking off her goggles, she tiredly rubbed the bridge of her nose, smiling softly in the dim lighted classroom.

'I'll do more tomorrow ' Packing her stuff up, Manami looked up, startled at the sudden ruckus that the screen door had made.

"Oh, Okuda-san! Your still here." stated a fiery red headed boy, also known as, Akabane Karma.

The mischief maker smiled at Manami lopsidedly. Near to skipping over to her, he glanced at the chemistry set the girl had been previously packing up.

"A-ah! H-hello, Karma-kun." Okuda greeted shyly, smiling at the boy.

"How long have you been here, Okuda-san?" inquired Karma, moving over to the other side of the table whilst gazing at all the mixtures Okuda had arranged.

"S-since the end if the day " she meekly stated, walking on the opposite side of the table.

"Hm.." nodding, Karma glanced up to see Manami scribbling down some formulas in her chemistry booklet. The concentrated look she had on made Karma snicker. The way her eyebrows furrowed together, and the dead set line her lips were formed into, gave her the appearance of a silent and cold being. But in truth, she was completely the opposite. She was Okuda Manami, the chemist geek of class 3-E. Shy and an introvert at first, and having poor language skills, but Karma, and possibly the others - but he didn't really care - liked her - flaws and all.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Okuda lifted her gaze up and made eye contact with two mercury coloured eyes. A warm feeling enveloped her all of a sudden, and she slightly blushed when Karma smirked at her. Instinctively lowering her head, she felt her cheeks continue to softly burn, but even so, a small smile escaped onto her lips.

"Karma-kun " she began to ask.

"Hmm?"

"C-can you help me pack my things?"

Karma blinked at her, and smiled in sincere kindness, "Sure."

The red head took some test tubes that were filled halfway up with some type of chemical, and told Manami he was going to dispose of them in the bathroom. The dark haired girl approved of this and began to clean up the other flasks and tubes. Placing some items into a basket of sorts, and the test tubes, aligning them within a rack, Manami took a damp rag and started on wiping down the table she had used. Sensing someone else enter the room, Manami looked up and gestured for Karma to put the test tubes he had away.

Finishing up the last bit of work, Manami wiped the sweat that had condensed on her forehead. Turning around she spotted Karma sitting on the teachers podium, smiling at her once again. Pointing to the baskets and racks, filled with the chemistry items, Manami asked for assistance once more, "C-can you also help me put those a-away "

Karma just simply nodded, taking the basket and leaving the rack of test tubes for Okuda to carry. Picking up the rack, Okuda followed swiftly behind him.

Their foot falls echoed in the dimly lit hallways, sunshine being the only thing lighting up the school. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, Okuda occasionally glancing at the taller boy who was in front of her. She felt her heart flutter a bit when Karma glanced back, catching her eye for a mere couple seconds.

Bashfully looking away, Okuda kept her gaze low. Finding herself thinking about the said boy, she couldn't help but wonder why he was a so kind to her. Compared to the way he would act around their classmates, he was always oddly nice to her. Keeping his distance and occasionally asking for some chloroform and such, he never harassed her or made fun of her. Sure he would banter with her sometimes, but that was always on rare occasions.

"Oomph!" nearly dropping the rack of test tubes, Manami immediately steadied herself and looked up to see Karma looking down on her, worry evident on his features.

"Are you alright, Okuda-san?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ok,"

Nodding once again, Karma turned back around to push open the sliding doors, leading into the teachers lounge. It wasn't really a lounge though, just a room for all the teachers to chill in. Placing the chemistry items away, Okuda thanked Karma as they walked back to the classroom. Grabbing their stuff, they began to walk out, before Okuda asked, "Karma-kun, why did you come back here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you," the mischief maker stated simply, flashing Manami a shark tooth grin.

"Really?"

"Mhm! I was gonna ask if you could create some more chloroform for me and some other stuff..." he explained, shrugging it off as if it where a normal thing, which in fact was a normal thing.

"Oh! I can do them tonight if you'd like,"

Blinking once more, Karma glanced down at the petite girl, surprised at her proposal.

"Are you sure about that? You can always do them tomorrow night..."

"It's alright! I have the necessary items at home and I'll be able to make them in an hour or so." Okuda explained, smiling confidently at the red head.

Karma could only smile as he patted the girls head in approval. The last rays of sunshine peeked over the valley, a warm wind caressing the two and making their walk home much more comfortable.


	3. Tutoring

Assassination Classroom - Tutoring 

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

Studying and cramming was never a big deal for Akabane Karma. His extensive memory helped with most of his studies, and he'd always borrow notes from Nagisa Shiota or someone else if he missed, or most likely, skipped class. He excelled in mathematics and was one of the top students in class 3-E - except for that time he "accidentally" flunked the final exams. It was pretty easy to say that Karma - was smart.

Except for when it came to chemistry.

It should have been easy to learn for him, being that chemistry was composed of mostly memorization and formulas, just like math was at times, but oddly enough, he struggled on the subject. He himself had no clue why, but letting Okuda Manami tutor him after school wasn't so bad - at times he'd request for her to create some chloroform for him as well. He listened intently to whatever Manami was speaking off, the petite's normal stammering gone and replaced with an edge of confidence. She wrote formulas on the chalkboard, moving aside and letting him take pictures - better off then wasting paper, is what his excuse was to Manami. The girl had complied with a "But..." and sigh, letting him do as he wished, as long as he paid attention to what she was teaching.

Manami continued to ramble on about the periodic table and began to list of corrosive toxins. The prankster began to tune out Manami, his mind blanking out as his eyes stayed on the chalkboard - where Manami continued to lecture him.

"Sulfuric acid, nitric acid... and uhh, hydrochloric acid, is corrosive to living tissues. Such as the human body and other living materials. Sulfuric acid is also capable of eating through metal..."

Manami continued lecturing Karma, either ignoring or truly not noticing that the red head, had tuned her out and was, at the moment, staring blankly at the chalkboard she was freely writing on. She continued to write. Drilling formulas and different chemicals into Karma's brain. Her back turned to him the entire time.

"... Karma-kun...? Karma-kun...? KARMA-KUN!"

"Huh?"

Snapping out of his revere, Karma glanced up to see a rather worried looking Manami gazing down on him. The petite girl was barely any taller then him, even though he was sitting down in a desk. The poison maker suddenly placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Are you OK, Karma-kun? You seem tired..."

Snickering softly at Manami's concerned action, he gently took her hand off of his forehead, and said, "I'm fine, Okuda-san, continue with your lecture."

He flashed her a reassuring smile, sitting up-straight and focusing his eyes on her.

"O-oh, alright."

Turning back around, Manami went into extensive detail about the importance of proper clothing in the science lab and about the different effects of certain dangers. Karma tuned into her lecture this time, keeping his eyes focused on the petite girls back. He softly smiled at suddenly realizing something... He liked Manami tutoring him.


	4. The Art of Seduction

Assassination Classroom - The Art of Seduction 

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

She never intended for this to happen. She had no idea she was even doing it. But listening to Bitch-sensei's seduction lessons, whether she wanted to or not, she found herself unconsciously seducing someone. She had no clue till the last minute.

He knew he was being seduced. He knew she was only doing it unconsciously. But the way his hormones would flare up at her gaze, her touch, her scent. He knew what he was doing till the last minute.

The tension in the air was oddly thick. She dusted off the chalk on the board, her black braids swishing from side to side. She felt her companions gaze on her the entire time. It was just the two of them, supposedly doing after school cleaning.

He gazed at the girls back, watching her braids swish from side to side. He felt the girls wavering anxiety. A smirk etched itself on his lips. He continued to watch, as she struggled to reach up and erase the higher placed formulas and equations.

She stretched out her torso, feeling her shirt left up just a couple inches. She went on her toes, feebly waving the chalkboard eraser around. Her glasses went askew and fogged up from her hard breathing. She wrinkled her nose, and suddenly froze.

He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around the girls slightly exposed mid section. He reached up above her head, taking the eraser from her hand and reaching up effortlessly to erase the chalk. He felt her tense at his touch, the skin on skin contact most likely foreign to her.

She was tense. Tenser then she'd ever been. She felt his rough skin on her vaguely exposed stomach. She felt him tighten his grip, and then spin her around.

He took his hand off of her waist, placing them on each side of her head, trapping her between the board and himself. He leaned down, a feral grin on his face. He sniffed at her neck, the scent of lavender filling his nostrils.

She had fallen into a daze. Her mind went blank after his straight forward attack. She had not expected anything of the sort to happen. Her hand moved on it's own, gently placing itself on her captures cheek.

"Hm...?"

He paused from his onslaught, surprised at the girls action. He lifted his head up, catching her eyes past the circular lenses that helped her see. He thought to himself. He grabbed her glasses, slipping it off of her face.

She didn't react.

He smirked.

She saw her vision go hazy, as the light weight material of her glasses were taken off of her face. But she felt no need to fight. To take her glasses back. Because she knew, in the back of her, at the moment, empty mind, he would surpass her, and do as he pleased. She felt her hair slowly unravel behind her back, the heavy weight of her braids vanishing.

He ran his fingers through her tousled, raven colored, hair. He was impressed by how soft it felt. His mercury eyes were half lidded. His lips were set into a soft line. He toyed with the petite girls' hair for awhile. He suddenly froze.

She went on instinct. She lifted her other hand up and gently placed it on the red heads' head. She used her other hand by placing it on the back of his neck. She began to softly run her hands through his blood colored head, her other hand beginning to lightly massage the base of his neck.

He wasn't expecting this. He hadn't planned for this to happen. _He_ was supposed to be in control. But somehow the petite girl had turned the tables. He didn't fight of course, he was oddly enjoying it. He closed his eyes and let her do as she wished, just for while.

Her eyesight blurry, she moved the hand that was caressing his hair, down the side of his face, resting it on his cheek. She placed her other hand on his other cheek as well.

He opened his eyes. He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

No space were between the two for awhile. A solid minute might have passed before a rift started to show. Their breathing were heavy and desperate to gain air. Their eyes, wide with shock and sudden realization of the situation.

A deep chortle suddenly came from the red head, making the violet eyed girl stare at him in confusion.

Indeed she had turned the tables on him, had surprised him, and had even seduced him, unbeknownst to her.

 _ **Author's note: Implied kiss at the end for anyone who didn't understand. I do realize that this oneshot is a bit tricky to understand, maybe it's just me and my paranoid thoughts, but I do hope most of you do understand this and can maybe help each other out if I haven't yet. Will keep updating every now and then, thank you everyone who've read/followed/supported/etc for this FF and myself - thank you!**_


	5. Flowers For You - Part 1

Assassination Classroom - Flowers For You [Part 1]

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manam

 _'A rose...?'_

Tenderly picking the rose off of her desk, Okuda Manami scrutinized the red flower questioningly. The flower itself was a deep, blood red shade. It had been picked at the peak of it's growth, the petals spread out and the thorns protecting the stem, had been cut off with expert precision, leaving no injury on the stem itself.

"Good morning, Okuda-chan!" greeted Kayano Kaede, startling the poison maker.

Nearly dropping the rose, Okuda clutched it's stem tightly, as she turned around to greet Kayano, "G-good morning, Kayano-san!"

"Oh? What's that?" eyeing the rose that Okuda was holding onto, Kayano's eyes suddenly shone in a mischievous and giddy way.

"Ooooo~! Okuda-chan! Is that a rose I see?" questioned the green haired girl slyly, a gleeful smirk tugging on her lips.

"A-ah! Y-es! I-it was o-on m-my desk w-when I got h-here!" stammered out the poison maker, lightly blushing in embarrassment.

Tilting her head downwards, Okuda listened as Kayano gasped loudly and exclaimed, "Okuda! Does this mean you have a secret admirer?!"

Gasps erupted from around the room, most of the girls turning to glance at the the child actor and the chemist lover. Soft murmuring followed suit as Kayano turned vicious eyes on Okuda. The glasses wearing girl was in a crisis. She felt her cheeks burning up and her body shook with something akin to excitement, but resentment at the same time. Quickly glancing up, she found herself surrounded by the females of class 3-E.

"So, who do you think it is, Okuda-san?" inquired Megu Kataoka suspiciously, and rather seriously, glints of excitement and apprehension flashing in her eyes though.

"Tell us!" exclaimed Yuzuki Fuwa, fist pumping the air in excitement. Her eyes were practically stars as she stared demandingly at Okuda.

The chemist girl could feel the sweat roll down the sides' of her face, the pressure of class 3-E's females too much to surpass. Mentally berating herself for accidentally showing the rose to Kayano, she took a shaky and nervous breath in and meekly said, "I-I don't k-know..."

"What?"

"I-I d-don't know!"

"Speak up, Okuda! We can't hear you!"

"I-I'M NOT SURE!" the usually introverted girl exclaimed loudly, catching the boys attention and everyone around her, off guard.

"Whoa..." the females stated, pausing in astonishment at Okuda's relatively loud, outburst.

Now all eyes were on Okuda, the centre of attention. Manami could feel the tension rising, her cheeks burning more so in embarrassment, as she bowed her head, chin bumping chest. She held the rose tightly, opening her mouth to say more, before she was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.

"Okuda-san! Did you make the chloroform I asked you for?"

Turning around, the petite girl came face to face with Akabane Karma, the troublesome red head of class 3-E. As if the tension had left, all the boys turned there attention back to whatever they had been previously doing, sneaking glances every now and then, and the girls distanced themselves from the pair, watching skeptically as Karma began to talk to Okuda.

"Well?" the red head asked, a small smile etching itself on his face, as he tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"A-ah! Y-yes!" hastily hooking her bag to her desk, Okuda knelt down nervously, searching through her books for the vial she had kept the toxin in. With the tension now gone, Okuda felt relief flood over her, her usual demeanour now coming back. Taking out the vial, she stood up quickly, nearly bumping Karma's chin as the boy had knelt down to watch her search for the vial.

"Whoa!" Karma back tracked, bending backwards as Okuda stammered out an apology.

"Ah! S-sorry, Karma-kun!" she fidgeted slightly, as the red head lightly laughed and brushed it off.

"No worries," he eyed the vial Okuda was holding onto, his mind reeling with different pranks to play. His attention was suddenly diverted by what the girls' other hand was holding.

A rose.

A beautiful rose for that matter. The redness of the rose was darker then his hair, and it had been clipped at full bloom. The way Okuda held to it tightly, told him that the thorns had been trimmed off as well, or else Okuda would have been bleeding by then.

"Nice rose..."

"Huh?" momentarily forgetting about the rose and the previous drama, that it and Kayano had started, Okuda glanced down to see it unharmed. Lifting her hand up to gaze once more at the red flower, Okuda smiled warily, albeit sourly as well, and nodded, "Yes, it is a nice rose..."

 _ **Author's note: Another update, hooray! This might or might not be a two part story, although I'm quite satisfied with the ending. hope you enjoy, and tell me if you guys would like a second part to this, because I feel like it should, but again as previously stated, I'm pretty satisfied with the ending. An update on other stuff - My username used to be BlackSerpant67, so for any hawk-eyed readers who've seen/noticed the change, do not be alarmed, I've just changed my name is all. Enjoy!**_


	6. Flowers For You - Part 2

Assassination Classroom - Flowers For You [Part 2]

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

It was around lunch time did Manami get interrogated again. She couldn't do much, but stutter out answers and give off a confused look. Her bento box sat on her desk, unattended, and still neatly wrapped up in a floral, patterned cloth. Sneaky glances from the boys, Koro-sensei sitting unnoticed behind Manami, the girls continued there interrogation. Some of which soon noticed Koro-sensei and fiercly told him off.

"But-!"

"No "buts"! Go away, Koro-sensei!"

Dejected from the group, Koro-sensei began to walk away slowly, tentacles covering his face and an aura of depression surrounding him. Manami felt a pang of guilt stab her as she stretched out a hand, mouth opening, about to call their octopus teacher back. Leaning forward, past the petite's shoulder, Karma dutifully unwrapped the girls bento as he felt her suddenly stiffen at the close proximity. Okuda turned her head slowly to come face to face with Karma.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" the troublemaker asked sincerely, tilting his head as a smirk displayed itself across his face.

"Ah..." at a loss for words, Manami could only stare back at him blankly.

The red head's smirk turned into a wide grin as he stated, "Well, if you won't it then, I will!"

Picking up the chopsticks Okuda had placed beside her bento, Karma flipped open the lid and took out an egg roll. He eyed Manami, positioning the egg roll right in front of his mouth. When she didn't react, Karma felt a bit of irritation creep in his body. Pulling his hand back, and giving Manami a stern look, he demanded cooly, "Open your mouth."

"Huh?!"

"Open your mouth."

While the two interacted once again, the group of girls that had been, moments ago, surrounding Manami and her desk, took a couple steps back. Many of them were amused and feeling oddly giddy as the chemist and prankster continued to talk. Whilst others, whispered questioningly amongst themselves, stealing glances at the two opposites every now and then.

Koro-sensei watched from afar, the aura of depression still around him, but lighter then before. He had heard of the morning drama that had happened. A flower, or more specifically - a _rose_ , had been left atop Manami's desk, raising questions from the chemist, and quickly catching Kayano's and the other girl's interest. Apparently Okuda Manami had gained a secret admirer, as the girls had put it. Koro-sensei was indeed suspicious, and was at the moment conducting his own investigation as to who would be Manami's admirer. Of course he had already crossed out any person from the main building - that would have been rather absurd. None of the main building students would have been that kind - coming up the steep hill just to leave a rose, how odd was that?

"A-ahhhhh" opening her mouth obediently, Manami's eyes widened as Karma gently placed the egg roll in her mouth. Sealing her lips, she began to chew softly, whilst staring at Karma questioningly and albeit, confusingly.

Karma kept a steady gaze with Manami's lavender, coloured eyes. He watched, as a flicker of confusion appeared in the dark haired girls' features, her soft chewing being the only sound he could hear. Tension settled between the two, an oddly comfortable one at that. Karma continued on feeding the girl, completely ignoring the gazes and murmuring of gossip, he sensed behind his back. Although, he did notice how Okuda was all of a sudden fidgeting awkwardly, and avoiding his gaze. A red tint had coloured her cheeks, and Karma couldn't help but give a rueful grin to the girls awkward situation, he himself had created.

Manami could feel her cheeks heating up, shivers going up and down her spine as she felt everyone's gaze on her, and the red head feeding her. She didn't have the willpower to tell him to stop, to tell him that she could feed herself, so she stayed silent and continued accepting the food he gave her. Keeping her gaze low, Manami continued to fidget uncomfortable, bunching up the hem of her skirt with her hands.

"Done."

"Huh?!" startled, Okuda glanced up at Karma as the red head gave her a pleased smile.

"Now, since your done," grabbing the petite girls hand, Karma began to yank her out of the classroom, ignoring the petite's confused and startled face.

They exited with everyone's confused gaze following them, even Koro-sensei wanted to see what was about to happen. After a moment of silence that had followed the two's departure, class 3-E immediately went after them, amused grins and confused faces among the student body.

Taking her outside, Karma finally let her hand go and sighed contently. The chemist took a couple strides over to stand beside him, opening her mouth to say something. She was suddenly stopped as Karma abruptly fell, back first, onto the ground. He patted the empty spot next to him, grinning at Manami, his eyes urging her to lay down beside him. Pushing up her glasses, and letting out a deprived sigh, she lowered herself, sitting on her bottom as she brought up her knees, and wrapped both her arms around them.

The chemist and the prankster sat in silence for awhile, knowing full well that their classmates and Koro-sensei were nearby - watching them. A cool breeze picked up, swaying the grass and picking leaves up into the open air. Birds sang lullabies, and the sun shone brightly, above their heads. The forever crescent moon, distant and nearly unseeable in the day, in the skies as well, keeping the stars and sun company throughout the day and night.

"Okuda."

"Hmm?"

"About that rose this morning..."

"What about it, Karma-kun?"

"Do you know who gave it to you?"

"I think I do."

The red head gave off a content smile, closing his eyes. The black haired girl beside him though, smiled bashfully, hiding it behind her arms.

 ** _Author's Note: And done. Hope you guys enjoyed this two part story, as much as I did, haha! I wanted to, or more like tell you, guys that I'd like to take requests from you all. I won't do all of them, of course, sorry though, but I'll try to do most! If you guys have any special request for any upcoming stories/oneshots/etc. leave a review, alright?! Have a nice day everyone~!_**


	7. Fever

Assassination Classroom - Fever

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

He stumbled up the stairs in an awkward fashion, his own bag slung over his right shoulder, and in his left hand, Okuda Manami's bag, that was slowly slipping away from his grasp. He nearly tripped on the last stair, losing balance and almost dropping the petite girl in his arms. A moment of sheer panic caught hold of him, coursing through his body and freezing his blood streams. Regaining his composure quickly, and letting out a sigh of relief, he gazed at the doors on the second floor for a bit, figuring out which one lead to Manami's room. His gaze easily caught sight of one particular door, that emanated an odd scent. It smelt like lavenders - heavily layered that it even made him wrinkle his nose in nausea. Assuming that it was Manami's bedroom, he took quick strides over and very nearly kicked the door down, even though it was very much unnecessary for him to do so.

Gazing inside the chemist freaks rather small room, he spotted her neatly made bed, which was covered with a purple, floral patterned blanket. Her desk was situated on the other side of the room, in front of a closed window which was adorned with white, lacy curtains. Books scattered her desk, and from his position, he spotted most of the books to be based on science. A single notebook was on her desk, the only label on the cover he could see was "Journal". The sudden reverberations he felt in his arms, quickly made him refocus on his task. Okuda was sweating profusely and shaking audibly, a soft whimper escaping from her sealed lips. The red head furrowed his brows in a concerned manner. Kneeling down, and gently placing the petite girl a top her bed, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead, yanking back his hand in a startled manner.

The girl was burning up!

Placing the bags he had carried up until now, he scrambled out the doorway and quickly went downstairs, heading towards the kitchen. Raiding the cupboards, he took out a metal bowl and quickly filled it up with luke-warm water, grabbing a seemingly clean cloth off of the counter as well. As he waited for the water to rise some more, he glanced around the kitchen, searching for some type of medicine. Stopping the water from overflowing, he picked it up with both hands and practically ran back upstairs, the water sloshing around with his hectic movements.

Stepping inside the girls' room once again, he placed the bowl and cloth on her desk and went to Okuda's side. The girl was sweating and shaking even more so then before, he had left. The red head kept himself composed as he took off her jacket and covered her over with the blanket. He dampened the cloth he had brought along, folded it in half, and gently placed it on her forehead. Turning his back on her, he picked up the bags he had carelessly thrown down on the floor. He suddenly heard her groan.

"K-Karma-kun...?" her voice was weak, but filled with curiosity. Her eyes opened up, just a bit though, as she winced at the light that had entered her room through the window. She felt her mind softly pounding, a dull ache all over her body as well.

"Huh? Okuda-san!" he exclaimed, relief hitting him like a truck as he turned back around and kneeled down beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

She coughed in response, and hoarsely stated, "Ill."

Karma gave a brief chortle, smiling contently as he watched his ill friend.

"Hungry? I can try to cook you something."

Okuda nodded greatfully, turning her head so that she was staring at him directly.

"H-how?"

"Hm?"

"How did we g-get t-to m-my house?"

"Ah, well, when you passed out right beside me while walking home, I just decided on taking you home then," he gave a brief amused grin, "It wasn't easily, I nearly dropped you."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Karma-kun?"

"Hmm? How come? It was my choice to do so, you don't have to apologize."

She stared questioningly at him for awhile more, then smiled contently herself. She turned her head so that she was looking at the ceiling, and closed her eyes.

"I'll go down now and make that food you wanted."

"Thank you."

Stepping out of her room, and firmly closing it behind him, Karma smiled in satisfaction. He walked down the stairs less recklessly now, knowing that Manami was alright and recovering slowly. He entered her kitchen once more, peeking into the fridge to find some left over soup. Pouring some soup into a small bowl, he warmed it up in the microwave, took a spoon, and descended up the stairs. Opening her door, he gazed inside for a bit, watching Manami peacefully lay on her bed.

"Karma-kun?" her eyes slowly opened up at feeling his presence, a small smile etching itself on her face as she saw the bowl of soup on his hands.

"Hey, Okuda-san, mind sitting up so you can eat properly?"

Nodding, the petite girl slowly pushed herself up and leaned her back against the bed frame. Karma walked over to her, sitting down on her bed as he took the spoon and said, "Say "ahhhh","

Even with the circumstances, Manami blushed heavily, due to her fever and of course due to Karma's antics. She obediently did so though - it wasn't like it was the first time he had feed her. Taking the spoon into her mouth, she swallowed and the procedure continued hence forth till the bowl was empty. Okuda was feeling much better now that she had food in her stomach, the fever seeming to have lift up, just for awhile though.

"You should sleep now, I have to go home now, too."

"Ah, alright." waiting for Karma to stand up and get off of her bed, Manami lightly laughed as the red head sighed, and instead of standing up, fell backwards. His head had landed precisely on her lap, as he closed his eyes and stated tiredly, "I'm tired, Okuda-san, can I sleep with you?"

"W-what!?" shocked and blushing furiously once more, she shrank away, hiding her blushing face with her hands.

Karma laughed, opening his eyes and giving Manami a Cheshire's grin.

"I'm joking, Okuda-san, I'm joking."

Embarrassed, Okuda pulled up the blanket over her head. Pushing himself up, he chuckled at Okuda's odd behaviour and began to tug the blanket off of her.

"Okuda-san~!"

"Eep!" letting out a startled noise, she shook slightly at how close Karma was to her face. He had successfully pulled down the blanket, and was now staring at Okuda with a large grin on his face. He lifted a hand, and ruffled the girls hair.

"Huh!?"

"Go to sleep already, Okuda-san, I'll be going home now." this time around, he stood up and picked his bag up, waiting for Manami to tuck herself into bed.

Surprised, she slowly brought herself down and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Karma smiled at her and turned around to leave.

"Bye, Karma-kun."

"Cya, Okuda-san."

He shut the door firmly behind him, and taking her extra set of house keys, locked the house door as well.

"Guess I'll give these to her tomorrow then." he mused out loud, throwing it up in the air and catching it in the opposite hand. He began to walk home.


	8. Dress Up

Assassination Classroom - Dress Up [Alternative title: She's **Mine** ]

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

It was a shock, more or less, to see Okuda Manami, wearing her raven coloured hair down, straightened, and contacts instead of her normal, circular, glasses. She wore the usual skirt for school - only shorter, and going only half-way down her thigh. Her upper attire consisted of the usual polo, and a red tie, but that was it, and oddly enough, it suited her greatly. Now, who could've made Manami get up in such a manner? Well, none other then her closest friends - Kayano Kaede and Yukiko Kanzaki.

The pair had gone on over to Okuda's place quite early, wanting to dress the girl up for no particular reason. They had succeeded nonetheless. Most of the boys were staring at Okuda, shock written all over their faces, as if realizing for the first time that she was _there_. The constant looks that Manami kept receiving, was making the be-speculated girl, more and more, nervous. She was sure she looked rather, _different_ , but, not as much, right?

Akabane Karma could beg to differ. He had been practically, _staring_ at the girl since she first came in. The way she fidgeted, the way her straightened out hair moved - nothing escaped his sharp gaze. He was shocked, just like the whole class was, when the girl had first come in, Kayano and Kanzaki practically dragging her inside the classroom. She was flustered when she first entered in, receiving a whistle from Tiaga Okajima and dumbfounded looks by all the boys. Even Koro-sensei looked up and froze, a bleak expression taking over his face.

Sure he got immensely irritated at Okajima's whistling, and the fact that Hiroto Maehara had approached her, plus the fact that Nagisa Shiota, his long time "friend", had casually walked up to the girl, complementing her and making the already red faced girl, even more red. In retrospect - Karma was **pissed** at all the male students suddenly walking up to _his_ poison glasses and making her more, and more, embarrassed. That was _his_ job!

By the end of the day, he was silently fuming in the back, unsure of whether or not to beat all the boys up, or to let it go just this once.

"Okuda-san! Wanna walk home together?" he suddenly heard someone ask. The red head turned in his seat, and nearly vomited. Standing before _his_ poison maker - was Okajima. The pervert had a small blush on and was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, in a nervous manner.

"A-ah! W-well - !"

Oh _hell_ no, Karma was not just gonna stand by and watch as _his_ Okuda Manami gets taken away by that _damned to hell_ , Taiga Okajima. Standing up abruptly, chair falling behind him, he briskly walked towards the pair, his mercury eyes unseeable underneath his long bangs. He could feel the attention he drew to himself and the scene he was about to make, as Okuda and Okajima glanced up at him, a wave of relief flashing on the girls face and a moment of fear for the pervert.

"H-hey there, Karma!" Okajima stammered out, backing up considerably, as Karma wrapped an arm around the petite girl's shoulders, surprising everyone around them.

"Hey." he stated icily, his mercury eyes narrowing down to slits as his mouth formed into a snarl. Okuda was too surprised to react as much, but she could feel a thick tension settle as she glanced at her red headed partner.

"Karma-kun...?" she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, a concerned look flashing onto her face, "A-are you alright?"

"Huh?" the red headed devil, snapped out of his revere and glanced at the black haired girl underneath his arms.

"I'm fine." Karma casually said, smiling sincerely as he began to walk and lead the girl out of the classroom.

"Come on, let's go home."

Before they left the classroom though, Karma paused to glance back over his shoulder. All eyes were still on the unlikely pair, mouths agape and Koro-sensei scribbling down in an odd looking notebook. He narrowed his eyes and snarled, a feral aura taking over him as he mouthed the words, _'She's_ _ **mine**_ _.'_

 _ **Author's Note: I find this really amusing guys! Hope you enjoyed! (I'm sort of in a stump guys, mind giving me ideas for upcoming stories? Can be oneshot, two-shot, whatever, I just need the motivation!)**_


	9. Comfort

Assassination Classroom - Comfort

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

It was the end of the midterm exams, the tense atmosphere that had taken over class 3-E was now gone, relief being the only thing most of the students felt. Celebrating her win, and getting the chance to blow off one of Koro-sensei's tentacles, with her classmates, Okuda Manami smiled wildly as her eyes flickered to the empty desk, behind her own. A flood of concern suddenly took over her, her lips forming into a small, worried frown. Akabane Karma, the boy she was most comfortable around with and one of the most smartest students she knew, hadn't done too hot on his exam - especially math, receiving a rather low ranking that Okuda herself, didn't exactly know.

Excusing herself from the excitement and celebration, the be-speculated girl walked briskly down the creaky hallway, pushing open the sliding doors leading to the field out back. Skipping down the stairs, Manami adjusted her glasses and quickly scanned the area, looking for a certain red head. The sun was oddly bright that day, not a cloud in the sky, and within seconds, Manami felt uncomfortably hot in her layered school uniform.

Scaling up the steps once more, the chemist leaned against the doorway, the cool, shaded wood giving her a brief moment of relief. A soft, distant, muttering caught her attention, as she turned her head sideways to glance at the shed right beside the school. Curious, Okuda kept a hand on the school building, as she turned the corner and nearly tripped over her own feet at seeing Karma - silently muttering to himself, an angry aura surrounding the red demon.

The redhead was stiffly, leaning against the wall of the shed, his face a shade of red that could rival his hair. The angry aura surrounding him, seemed to intensify as he clenched his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white. He froze momentarily at seeing Okuda in his peripheral vision, his mouth freezing as he was about to continue on with his soft, and rather violent, muttering.

"U-uhh..." awkwardly, Manami raised her hand and waved at him, "H-hi, Karma-kun..."

Calming down, just a notch, Karma closed his eyes and sighed, "Hey, Okuda-san, what are you doing out here?"

"L-looking for you."

Her bluntness was his weakness, as he released another sigh, running an irritated hand through his ruffled hair. He didn't mind the girl, more or less, he enjoyed the chemist's presence, but at the moment, in his current state, he was more worried about hurting her - physically and/or emotionally.

"Why?" he asked sharply, a bit of his anger leaking out, as a scowl took over his features.

"A-ah!" the blackett was slightly taken aback by his anger, blinking rapidly as to the clear the haze that had settled in her mind. She quickly re-compromised herself, and stammered out, "I-I was w-worried..."

The prankster softened ever the slightest, knowing full well that Manami meant no harm, that she was just looking out for him. He was surprised at her answer, nonetheless, his scowl vanishing as his face turned blank and expressionless. Leaning heavily against the wall, he slid down and brought his knees up, resting his arms on top of them. Okuda tilted her head questioningly, but warily began to walk over to him, keeping a sharp eye out incase he snapped at her again. Coming closer and closer, Okuda took a seat across Karma, folding her legs below her as she rested her hand on top her thighs.

"Karma-kun?" she inquired, peering at the mercury eyed boy. She felt concerned for him, not just because he had gotten a low grade and ranking, but the fact that he was acting completely out of character. Sure he was good, but was he that good never to experience failure? Okuda couldn't help but wonder, as she sat across the fiery tempered boy.

Leaning forward, she placed her left hand on the ground to stabilize her upper body, as she reached over and placed the back of her right hand on the distraught boys forehead. Karma immediately reacted, snapping his hand up and catching her wrist in a firm grip. Okuda's eyes went wide with surprise as she stiffened up, a bit of fear creeping out. Realizing it was Okuda who had touched him, Karma quickly let go of her hand, scowling at himself for snapping once again.

"Karma-kun... " he heard the petite girl mutter worriedly. He didn't wanna worry Okuda, nor did he want to ever fail again at anything. He had never felt so angered and embarrassed his whole life. Even Koro-sensei knew about his low grades and had even taunted him, at that! He wanted to get back at Asano Gakushu, and Koro-sensei for making fun of him, but mostly Asano for beating him in his own game. He wanted nothing more than to beat the chairman's son and just show him how powerful he really was. But how could he do that if he was in such an emotional state? He decided to calm down for now and to face the facts later. He didn't want to worry Manami any farther either.

Okuda continued to watch him, arms and hands held tightly to her person. She nimbly bit the bottom of her lip, in a nervous manner. She really did wanna help him, but the way he kept snapping at her actions, she knew very well just to stay by his side for now, until the redhead before her calmed down and faced the facts.

Noticing how the distraught boy calmed down considerably in a matter of minutes, his body losing that firmness that had embedded itself since her arrival, made Manami's worries fade bit, by bit. She wanted to make sure that he was completely calm, and to test out if he was - Okuda decided to give him a reassuring hug.

He had finally calmed himself down. His pride was in tatters, but at the least, he was calm and cool headed… Until he suddenly felt a pair of arms, wrap around his neck. Startled, he looked up as Okuda rested her forehead on his right shoulder. From the brief moment that he had made eye contact with the girl, her face slightly red, Karma felt like his throat had closed shut.

Okuda was hugging him.

The petite, be-speculated, chemist, girl, was hugging him.

He had no clue how to react to this, his whole body had frozen over when the girl had touched him, and to say that he was shocked, was an understatement - he was completely startled. He felt Okuda bury her face deeper into his shoulder, most likely feeling quite embarrassed at her bold action. It was as if his body was on autopilot after a moment of silence, his arms snaked their way around the petite girls small waist, anchoring her in place as Karma rested his chin on top of her small shoulder.

"A-are you o-ok now, Karma-kun?" she questioned shakily, tightening her grip on him.

He smiled warmly and nodded his head against her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm ok now Okuda-san… Thank you…"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: A bit of an AU to Assassination Classroom Episode 16 - Closing Time: First Semester. Thank you guys for the recommendation and a special thank you to animeandmangafangirl who gave me this idea! Have a great day everyone!**_


	10. It's So Cold

Assassination Classroom - It's So Cold

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

"It's so cold…" she muttered out, her lips a shade of putrid blue, whilst she laid on the ground, a wet substance surrounding her. She felt weak, as the skies opened up and droplets of water showered down on her being. The searing warmth she felt from her chest, soon turned into a dull burn, like dipping burned fingers into chilling water. She had never expected it to end this way, really, she was expecting something more… Mundane, for her.

"Okuda!"

She swiveled her head to the side, pain eroding from her neck, as she glanced at the silhouette running towards her. A familiar tuff of red hair was the first thing she recognized, her mind sluggishly making a connection.

"K.. Karma… -kun…" she heaved out, a small, shaky, smile slipping onto her wet lips.

"OKUDA!"

He stopped short of where she was laying, kneeling down quickly and examining her wound. His eyebrows were stitched together in concentration, but fear flashed through his eyes. The wound was worse than he had imagined. The girl before him had already lost a large amount of blood, the sticky, red substance surrounding her mangled body. The bullet hole was far larger than a normal once, but that was expected, as she had been shot from point blank range.

"Okuda…." a shadow covered his eyes, a sudden feeling of hopelessness taking over him.

Okuda scrutinized him silently, the small smile she had held, vanishing into a thoughtful frown. Gingerly, she lifted her blood, soaked hand, the red substance dripping, as she used the last of her strength to place it atop the distraught redhead's hand.

Karma silently gazed at the petite girls small hand atop his. He felt the rain beating down on his head, the thunder crackling loudly behind him, as he lifted his head slowly to meet the girl's violet eyed gaze. He felt his heart stop at seeing the condition she was in again.

He had to save her.

Snapping out of his revere, he began to pick the girl up bridal style, cradling her close to his chest. She said nothing as he did so, her face was going paler, and paler by the seconds, blood still flowing, much more slowly though, out of her wound. He began to walk through the field that had served as a war ground, his face expressionless as he held his head high, searching out his comrades.

* * *

 _"Karma-kun!" the petite, black haired girl was waving at him in excitement, stumbling over her own feet as she practically ran towards him._

 _"Umph!" she bumped into him instead, a nervous giggle escaping her as the redhead chuckled in amusement._

 _"Hey, Okuda-san, what's got you so happy?" he had asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to help her stabilize herself._

 _The chemist only beamed at him more as she fidgeted nervously, and suddenly shoved something at his chest._

 _"H-happy b-birthday!" she stammered out cutely, a blush covering her already tainted cheeks._

 _"Huh? Uhh, thank you." was his response, a bit of surprise lacing it's way into his voice._

 _He took the present she had pushed onto him gingerly, unwrapping her coiled fingers around it as she passed it onto his hand. His eyes widened even more in surprise. The present that Okuda had given him was a small pocket knife. It was colour schemed with red and black, and even had his name carved onto it._

 _He couldn't help but smile happily as he flicked the blade open. It was new, that was for sure. The blade was clean and pristine, sharp as can be. He let out a chortle of glee, as he put the pocket knife away and gently patted Manami's head in appreciation._

 _"Thank you, Okuda."_

* * *

A bitter feeling enveloped Karma, as the distant memory resurfaced in his mind, a fresh wave of anxiety and fear flooding him. His grip tightened on Manami, as he began to walk briskly towards their camp. He bit his bottom lip painfully, drawing blood, as Manami's laboured breathing reached his ears. The trickster gazed down at the chemist in his arms, her face was paler than snow, and her whole body trembled as a gust of cold wind hit them.

It was no use. He wouldn't be able to make it in time.

This sudden realization stopped Karma in his tracks, a cold, dreadful emotion filling him up inside.

"I-It's c-c-cold, K-K-Kar-Karma-kun…" she weakly stated, her petite body crumpling in on itself in his arms, as tears welled up in his mercury coloured eyes.

He couldn't damn, save her.

It was as if the world around him had died, nothing mattered anymore, but Okuda. He felt weak and pathetic. He couldn't save his dearest friend. His closest friend. He couldn't save her. As much as he wanted too, he knew very well, that the girl wouldn't last any longer.

His knees buckled underneath him, sending the emotionally unstable male to the ground. He practically crushed the petite girl in his arms, as he tried in vain to keep her warm. He felt her damp, near to lifeless hand, come up to his tear stained cheek. He hadn't realized it, but he had begun to cry.

"D-don't…. C-cry…. K-Karma…" her voice was barely above a whisper, as she bid him a foreboding smile, her own tears trailing down her pain filled face.

"How can I not cry!?" he exclaimed, yelling at her as he placed his head into the girls bloody chest. He sniffled and cried, his own sobs catching him of guard.

Okuda could only smile softly, as she placed her hand onto the troublemakers head. She knew she was gonna die soon, she could feel her pulse weakening by the seconds, but she didn't wanna leave Karma crying. She lightly patted him comfortingly, listening to the anguish in his sobs, as her own tears fell to the ground.

Opening her mouth, she stated, softly, barely audible to Karma's ears, "G-good b-bye K-Karma… I…. L-love…. Y-you…."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!? My head is hurting from trying to not cry as I made this, either I'm really emotional, or something else, but gosh dang…. This one was hard to write… Well, I hope you guys liked it, tell me if you teared up a little, like me!_**


	11. This Weird Emotion

Assassination Classroom - This Weird Emotion

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

' _What was this feeling?'_ she had no clue, but it felt like she had eaten something bitter, and it was now doing a great deal of damage to her stomach, and internal organs. She felt like vomiting, the bitterness in her stomach not leaving, as she clenched both sides of the tree in a death grip, splinters poking through her slim fingers. Her bottom lip was getting badly bruised, practically drawing blood from her sharp bite. The scene before her was shocking in on itself, but having accidentally stumbled upon the two, Okuda Manami felt a horrible, churning in her stomach. A vile, bitter feeling, as all she could see was red.

Her eyes darkened into a shade of violet, that could've been classified as black, as the scene before her unfolded. The mercury eyed boy, seeming quite uninterested in whatever the girl before him was saying, suddenly went on her toes and leaned forward, placing her light, pink, lips onto his. He resisted not, probably a bit surprised, as he glowered at the girl with mild annoyance. Behind the tree she was hiding on the other side of, Okuda felt as if a lightning bolt had hit her, leaving nothing behind but silent shock and mild vexation. She could see red dots flashing in her vision, a wave of complete anger and something she couldn't identify, crashing into her emotionally unstable being. A feral growl, that Okuda herself had no clue she could make, escaped her clamped lips.

Mercury eyes darted behind the brunette girl in front of him, and widened in shock. Akabane Karma, pulled back from the kiss, as an audible whisper escaped his lips, "Okuda…."

"Huh…?"

Having been spotted, Okuda shakily moved back from the tree, her body trembling as the girl who was with Karma, turned around and spotted her as well. The girls' cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as she put a hand on either side of her burning face. Her mouth opened and closed, wanting to say something, but nothing coming into mind, as Okuda began to walk backwards. The bitter emotion she felt dissipating, as she stumbled over a rock. The chemist regained her balance swiftly, courtesy of Karasuma-sensei's constant balance training, and turned around. Okuda fled the scene before either Karma or the girl could react.

"O-OKUDA!" the redheaded devil exclaimed, a hand involuntarily reaching out for the petite girl. He moved quickly, stepping around the embarrassed brunette who was in his way, and chased after the poison maker, dodging branches, ridges and anything in his path.

Okuda felt like she had just run through the seven layers of Hell. She stopped in a clearing, placing her hands on her knees as she sucked in a large amount of air, catching her breath from the long sprint. Weariness embedded itself into her bones, as she fell to her knees, her braids falling on each side of her shoulder, as she weakly lifted her hand up, to fix her near-to-falling-off glasses. She felt spent, not a sap of energy, emotion, or mentality was left within her being. All that was in her mind, was the scene she had witnessed, replaying over and over again. She had no clue why, but the bitter feeling she had felt came back, ten times stronger. It drove her mad that that girl had the audacity to kiss Karma, to _kiss_ the red demon of class 3-E. Did the girl truly not care that Karma was in the end class!? But it wasn't just anger she felt, she felt a ton of emotions, all muddled into one, and the only one she could classify was anger. It was slowly driving her insane, this peculiar emotion, she couldn't describe all too well. She felt bitter, but she also felt vexation. The painful churning in her stomach, not doing much to help, as she felt like vomiting once again.

"Okuda!"

Swivelling her head to gaze at the intruder, her violet eyes momentarily glaring, but then freezing, as she felt air lodge into her throat. She recognized Karma instantly, standing before her, panting and shaking, from most likely chasing after the be-speculated girl. He flashed a sharp-toothed smile at her, and collapsed before the petite chemist. He laid on his back, taking in deep, shaky breaths as Okuda glanced down, the anger in the pool of mixed emotions getting stronger. as she clenched her fists tightly. Standing up, the braided girl spun around on her heel, and began to walk away again, an angry aura taking over her person.

The usually bashful and kind Okuda had completely changed, right in front of his eyes, his own face contorting into a surprised look. Karma soon realized something about the poison maker, that she herself didn't seem to know - she was prone to emotions. The girl ' _feeled'_ easily, whether she knew it or not. At times, a single emotion would take her, such as happy, embarrassed, nervous, stressed, afraid, bashful, and so on. But the emotion she was feeling right at that moment, Karma knew from experience - she was feeling jealous. And jealousy wasn't just a bitter emotion, it was a possessive emotion, an angry emotion, a hating emotion. Jealousy was compiled of many other emotions, muddled into one, and by the way she was acting, it was most likely Okuda's first time at feeling jealousy. Karma couldn't help, but feel amused at the realization, a smirk etching itself onto his face.

"Wait, Okuda!" he said, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud, as the petite blacket stopped in her tracks, her small hands forming into a tight fist.

He heard her sigh and then say with a harsh note, to her normally soft voice, say, "What?"

He nearly lost it, as he strides over to where the chemist was standing, and flinging both his arms around her waist, he proceeded to forcefully pull her back, towards him. Okuda stumbled, as she was forcefully pulled back, mild shock writing over her anger. A moment of tense silence settled between the pair, Karma shaking as he buried his face into Okuda's shoulder blade, trying in vain to contain his laughter. Okuda was too much in shock to react properly, but as she continued to feel Karma shaking, near to violently now, she asked cautiously, "Karma-kun… A-are you alright…?"

The redhead couldn't hold it any longer as he let out a deep throated laugh, tilting his head backwards as Okuda flinched violently turning in his embrace to look at him in bewilderment.

"O-Okuda…." he laughed a bit more, "A-are you by any chance…" he heaved in a deep breath and flashed her a small smile, leaning down to rest his forehead on her's, "Jealous?"

"H-huh?!" was the chemist's response as she stared at Karma, her mouth involuntarily hanging open in shock at his question.

"J-j-jealous!?" she meekly exclaimed, sudden realization coming to mind, as she re evaluated the wild, bitter, emotion she had felt previously, with some ways a jealous person can act. She flushed at finding out the emotion she had been feeling, was in fact jealousy. She, Okuda Manami, the science lover who really had no time to feel emotions, had acted jealous.

Karma howled in amusement, laughing even more as Okuda's whole face began to turn red. The science lover could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, the tips of her ears feeling hot in embarrassment. Lifting his hand up, Karma cupped her cheek and gently tilted her head up towards his head, smiling sincerely as he chuckled and said, "Don't stress about what you saw Okuda, I promise, it won't happen again."

The shorter girl could only flush to a darker shade of red, as she nodded her head slowly, albeit, still a bit confused as to what just happened.

Behind a certain tree, and watching with envious eyes, the brunette girl that Karma had rejected and left in the woods to chase after Okuda, had tailed after him. The bitter feeling of jealous enveloped her as she stared hatefully at Okuda Manami, her nails digging into the palm of her hands.

' _Okuda Manami…. I'll get you for this, you brat!'  
_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Oh damn, a rival maybe? Haha, hope you liked! Have a nice day ya'll!_**


	12. Drunkard

Assassination Classroom - Drunkard  
Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

Lazily walking home, on a chilly winter afternoon, Akabane Karma, sluggishly walked through the thin layer of snow in his tired state. He had stayed back in class a bit, to have some alone time to study, in a different atmosphere from his own room. Turning a corner, he heard a ruckus break out as a familiar voice screamed loudly, and in a shaky manner, "P-PLEASE L-LET GO!"

Recognizing the voice of Okuda Manami, that was thickly layered with panic and fear, Karma quickly followed the introverts screams, panic coursing through his blood for the petite chemist. He continued running down the sidewalk, as he came closer to the scene of the crime. Okuda stood, frozen in place slightly away from the man, who was undeniably drunk. He had one hand tightly gripping Okuda's small wrist, and the other hand moving towards her chest - his gaze full of lust, as he said in a slurred voice, "What's the matter cutie...?".

He chuckled humorously at Okuda's futile attempts at getting her wrist free, only causing the alcoholic to tighten his grip, to the point that it hurt the chemist's thin wrist. She flinched away from his advancing other hand, crumpling in on her midsection, to protect her small, feminine body. She screamed once more, shrill and full of dread, as she closed her eyes tightly in fear.

Acting fast, and in spite, the redhead intervened and sent the man flying with a roundhouse kick, most likely cracking the drunkards jaw in the process. He snorted in disgust as the man now laid on the snow covered ground, more or less, unconscious. He glanced behind his back at Manami, who had staggered to the ground, panting heavily and shaking violently, like a leaf. She looked like a kicked puppy, as her wild gaze came up to look at Karma's anger filled, mercury eyes.

Karma bent down and gently patted the distorted girls' head in a comforting manner, his anger dissipating, as he let a calming smile play across his lips. Okuda swallowed thickly, still a bit shaken up as she let her head fall, her mind a mess. She was safe now, Karma had protected her. The redhead in thought frowned considerably though, picking up her bag, which was right beside her, and taking her small hand in his.

"H-huh?"

Her hand was ice cold, and still trembling as Karma pulled her up, tugging her close to himself for warmth. He held her trembling hand tightly in his larger one, and began to lead the way home, leaving behind the passed out drunk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment of silence, just the two of them trudging through the thin snowfall, as he kept his gaze away from the petite girl.

"I'm... F-fine..." she stammered out, her grip tightening on his hand in a nervous manner. She was still shaken up badly.

The redhead reassuringly squeezed his hand in response, nodding understandingly. They continued to walk in silence, as snow drifted down from above. Reaching her house, Karma took out the extra set of keys he had stolen the last time he was there, surprising Manami as he flashed her a sly wink. The chemist responded with a light blush, scowling as she said sternly, "Karma-kun! You should have told me you had the extra keys! I was looking for them everywhere!"

Karma just chuckled humorously, glad that Okuda was acting more like herself now, as he pushed the door open and showed himself in. The science lover's home was warm and cozy, unlike the outside, with the cold temperature and howling winds.

"Are your parents home?" he questioned, placing there bags down and taking his shoes off.

"No, not right now that is." she explained simply, taking her own shoes of as well.

"Are you sure you're OK?" the troublemaker asked once more, pure concern lacing his voice as he gazed at Manami, tilting his head in a manner of curiosity.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." she smiled reassuringly at the redhead, peeling her jacket off and taking Karma's as well. She opened up a closet door, and going on her tip toes, took some hangers to hang their coats up.

Karma sighed, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Taking in a deep breath, he declared, "I'll be staying here till your parents come home then."

"E-eh?! W-why!?" she exclaimed, surprised at his declaration.

"To watch over you of course." and with that remark in the air, Karma nonchalantly walked into the kitchen. He glanced behind him, a sly smirk on at Okuda's bewildered stare.

"So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Have you guys read the latest update on Assassination Classroom's manga? If you haven't, you should. I want to say something so badly, but I don't really wanna spoil it so, get reading! (PS: Hope you enjoyed!)_**


	13. You're a Demon

Assassination Classroom - You're a Demon

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

The witch was widely depicted as a petite, black haired, female; facial features that being of large, round, violet eyes: small, thin lips and her raven hair, styled into twin braids: one braid on each shoulder.

She was a fierce witch, to say the least. Many witch hunters, far and wide, have tried to off her, but none have succeeded so far. Hunters who have escaped her clutches, would soon die from an unknown disease, terrorizing the people of nearby village's even more.

She was not a witch to trifle with - is what many thought, looking at the bulletin board before them. Her pay was high, and many wanted her dead for many reasons, personal and non-personal, but most hunters were too worried for their own safety.

Except one.

He was known as "The Red Demon". Having a special talent for offing of witches, and whether it was on purpose or not, looking like he had bathed in their blood. It was a disturbing sight to see for others, and that was particularly why he worked alone. Oddly enough though, whenever The Red Demon did do a hunt, a witch's body would never be found. It's as if, once he has killed the witch, her body would dissolve and vanish like thin air.

His real name though, was Akabane Karma. A tall, lean, redhead, who caused trouble wherever he went. He was a good hunter, yes, but he was also a troublemaker; which most people thought was very childish, but if it helped with his offing of witches, the villagers let him do as he wished, even if it was borderline illegal.

Karma ripped off the wanted poster from the work board, a confident smirk plastered on his face. Striding out of the pavilion, he made his way to her supposed lair, itching to get the job done.

* * *

Her lair wasn't what he had expected. He was expecting a cave, or something more... Death-inducing. Instead, standing before him, was a simple one-floor home. The outside exterior was old, but was still intact and in good shape. The windows surrounding the house were clean and pristine, making the job just a bit more easier, as Karma peered in through the closest window. The inside exterior was simple, chairs and sofas scattered to one side, a fireplace and an archway, most likely leading into the kitchen, he presumed. Nothing screamed 'Witch' about the house, but knowing very well how crafty a witch could be, the redhead stood his ground.

"U-Umm.. E-excuse m-me s-sir...?"

A small voice echoed behind Karma, surprising him as he turned around to face a petite, raven haired, female. She wore a simple dress, an apron tied around her waist and a basket full of food, clutched in her arms. Her hair was styled into twin braids, falling over her shoulders as she gazed at him through a set of circular glasses, a nervous demeanour on.

Deducing her to be the witch, Karma decided on playing along.

"Would this happen to be your home, ma'am?" he asked politely, walking towards the small female.

She flinched back slightly when they were only a foot apart, amusing The Red Demon.

"Y-yes... W-what b-brings y-you h-here?" was her nervously squeaked out response, her face turning red in embarrassment.

 _'How cute.'_ Karma thought to himself, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth.

"Well, I happen to be looking for a witch," he stated smoothly, his grin growing wide at the mild panic he saw flash in her eyes.

"A-a-a w-witch?!" she spluttered out, shock and fear contorting her face. She shook slightly, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the food basket to her chest.

Karma grew serious, as he shot out a hand to gently hold one of the girls braids. She flinched back instantly, glancing up at him with panic clear, in her violet eyes.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?"

He dropped his hand, and swiftly smacked the basket out of her clutches; food spilling everywhere and odd vials landing softly on the ground beneath them. The petite girl froze at being found out, her eyes unseeable for awhile as she kept her head low.

"And you looked so innocent too, hmm, Ms. Witch?" Karma taunted humorously, relinquishing in the girls frozen state as he brandished a small pocket blade, from his hip. He pointed the tip at the girls chin, smiling widely as a feral aura took him over.

"Before I kill you, I would like to know your name, Ms. Witch."

Through out the whole thing, the witch hadn't flinch nor moved, but instead she lifted her head up and began to laugh. Her lips were parted and laughter filled his ears, surprising Karma even more as his smile vanished. Mirth was visible in her eyes, her small, dainty hand coming up to brazenly push his blade away. She was either crazy or just pure insane for doing so.

"What a cocky mortal," she wheezed out, smiling with a new, vicious intent in her eyes. Violet practically turned black, as she drew out a weapon from behind her - a simple katana with a black and violet hilt.

"Shall we duel?"

And just like that, the fight between demon and witch was epic.

Karma wasn't one to necessarily hurt a girl, except if it were a witch, but a nagging feeling inside him stopped him from going full on out; his eyes already having changed from the usual mercury colour, to a blood red one.

The witch knew very well that whoever she was fighting, wasn't exactly a human. To her, he seemed more of a demon. It inthralled her, being able to fight a demon for once in her life, even if the supposed demon was just a strong human being.

She swung down with a powerful force, nearly shattering her own katana, getting blocked by his small, yet sturdy, blade as she grinned menacingly. Fluently, she switched to one hand holding her longer katana, and brought out a shorter one from behind her, striking at his open sides. Karma quickly retaliated, twisting out of the way and pushing his blade roughly against her own, sending her petite body flailing backwards. She was shocked to say the least, she was sure she had him at that point.

Getting back up, she pulled a vial out from her apron pocket, and doused her sword in it. Stupefied by what she was doing, and deciding to act instead of watch, Karma lunged forward, his small blade drown in one hand. He made a wide arch, aiming for the witch's head, but of course she easily dodged it. She jumped forward at him, katana yielded. He heard the tearing of fabric as flesh met metal, a stinging pain erupting from his left side. His foot instinctively went back, as he kicked her off of himself, hitting her square in the stomach and sending her flying back, nearly colliding with a tree.

The witch groaned painfully as she landed on her back. Even though it was just a kick, it still hurt like Hell!

She felt around her apron for a vial, before a shadow casted over her. She glanced up, a sinister smile spreading on her face, as she saw the red headed man standing before her - his wound completely healed and his breathing normal, as if nothing had happened.

He stared down the witch, slightly disappointed at how weak she was.

 _'Tsh...'_

"ARGH!" a sudden shot of pain coursed through his blood stream, sending him to his knees as he coughed up blood, the evident blood lust in his eyes vanishing back to their mercury colour.

"Heh, how do you like that?" she questioned amusingly, panting heavily as she held her stomach tightly, a smug smile tugging her lips upwards.

Karma stopped and lifted his head up, blood dribbling down from his chin as his eyes turned into a scarlet red. Shocked, the witch could only stare as fear, and a mix of excitement, erupted within her. The man before her approached her with a feral smile, a sudden blood lust evident in his every fibre. He bent down on one knee, cupped her chin, and stated calmly, "I am The Red Demon, Akabane Karma, and who are you, dear witch?"

A feeble grin made it's way to her lips as she stated, equally calm, "I am known as Okuda Manami, the poison witch."

Okuda sealed her eyes tightly, waiting for the excruciating pain of her demise.

But none came.

"Open your eyes, witch, you are of some use to me."

"Hm? Am I know?" she asked, surprise evident on her being.

The Red Demon smirked, "Very."

* * *

 _ **A/N: A thank you to mspotatoes for suggesting me her idea(and for letting me know about that "your" and "you're" mistake, haha, thank you!) And YES! I'm so glad that a lot of you have the read the new chapter and are reacting just like me! Haha! I almost died when Okuda said that... "I want Karma to win!" *w***_


	14. The Red String of Fate

Assassination Classroom - The Red String of Fate

Pairing: Okuda Manami x Akabane Karma

The red string of fate. An old myth originated from a Chinese legend, and was also used in Japanese legends'. Supposedly a "god" would tie a red string around the destined pairs ankles, in the Chinese legend. The red string would be tied around the smallest finger, or pinky finger, in the Japanese one. Sometimes known as the "Red String of Marriage", many people had no faith in the small belief anymore. It might was a myth, and a myth was a myth.

Okuda Manami didn't believe in myths and hence forth - didn't necessarily believe in the red string of fate. Science proved most of them wrong anyway, and science was always true. But holding a book in her hands, featuring the red string of fate, she was entranced by the story. A story of a young boy, meeting an elderly man; the elderly man telling the young boy, that his future wife was connected to him by a red string of fate, and going as far as the show him who his future bride would be. But the boy, being young and not caring, had thrown a rock at the girl, creating a sense of pity from Okuda to the girl.

She continued to read absentmindedly, holding the book in front of her face and walking precariously on the sidewalk. Her book was suddenly tugged away from her grasp, alarming the girl as she turned around to confront the person whom done so.

"Hey, Okuda-san."

"K-Karma-kun!?" she exclaimed, her voice laced with confusion and surprise.

Akabane Karma grinned widely as he held the petite girls' book in his right hand, closing it as to read the cover.

"The Legend of the Red String of Fate… Hm, never took as you a myth believer before, Okuda-san." the redhead stated, tilting his head innocently at the bespeculated girl.

"U-ummm…" bashfully, Okuda bowed her head and fiddled with her thumbs nervously, "W-well, i-it was i-interesting…. And w-well, I d-don't really m-mind myths…."

"Oh, really?" he teased, flicking the girls' forehead lightly as to make her look up.

Involuntarily looking up, and placing a hand on her forehead, Okuda speculated Karma with furrowed eyebrows. Opening her mouth as to say something, the twin braided girl was suddenly interrupted by Karma, the redhead wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Awkwardly, Okuda began to walk beside him, her face heating up at the gazes being cast toward them.

"Aw, what a cute couple!"

"I wish my boyfriend was like that to me…"

"She looks so cute with him!"

Okuda could her everyone's remarks around her, about her and Karma, her face flushing into a darker red than boys' hair. Karma gazed down at the petite girl underneath his arms, giving an amused chortle at the girls' beet red face. In his right hand, he still clutched onto the book that Okuda had been reading just moments ago, his mind wondering about the myth itself now.

 _'If it weren't a myth…'_ he began to think uncharacteristically, _'I wonder who'd be my soulmate…'_

"Karma-kun!"

"Huh?" snapping out of his stumper, the redheaded teen tilted his head down at Okuda's flushed face, her glasses slightly askew. Prodding her glasses upward as to fix them, Karma listened as Okuda began to talk.

"T-thank you, b-but can I have m-my book b-back, now? P-please?" she questioned politely, indicating to the book he was holding onto.

"Hm, sure."

Handing her book back, Karma slipped his arm off of the chemists' small shoulders, leaning his head back on both hands as he stared at the cloudless sky.

"Okuda-san, do you believe in the red string of fate?"

"W-well, no…." she hesitated, "B-but… I-I d-don't believe it…"

Karma tilted his head questioningly, side glancing Okuda to see her staring at the book, her eyebrows tightly knitted together at having a hard time explaining what she meant.

"Well, w-what I mean is that… I-It isn't bad to b-believe in it… A-and I-I l-like the i-idea of having a s-soulmate….." she muttered the last part to herself, her face burning up. She felt the tips of her ears also begin to burn, as she heard a soft snicker from Karma.

"Your so cute, Okuda-san."

The science lover felt the blood rush to her cheeks once again, bowing her head as to hide her face from the person who caused this reaction. What she had tried to explain to him was that, she didn't believe in the red string of fate, but that the idea behind the myth, was what had intrigued her. A red string connecting you to your soulmate? How wild was that? But no matter how wild it was, Okuda had thought it to be cute.

A simple red string, tied around the pinky finger, no matter how much it would stretch, or tangle, it wold still be there - connecting the two lovers together.

Taking in a calming breath, Okuda lifted her head up, violet meeting mercury as a smile spread it's way to her lips, "Umm… T-thank you…."

Karma felt the heat creep up his neck, pooling in his cheeks. He turned away and coughed awkwardly, "Erm… No problem…."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Two updates in one day. I feel rather accomplished! Enjoy you guys!**_


	15. Ill

Assassination Classroom - Ill

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

A sigh escaped the petite girls thin lips. She cast a wistful glance behind her, missing the menacing presence that was usually behind her. Okuda Manami sat in her desk, obediently copying down notes from the chalkboard. Her usual nervous and anxious demeanour still within her, as she glanced up and momentarily panicked at noticing the board getting erased.

"Psst! Okuda-chan!"

Hearing her name in a hushed voice, Okuda glanced to her side, to see Kayano Kaede reaching over Tomohito Sugino, who was giving Kayano a rather confused and slightly irritated look. The actress had in her stretched out hand, her notebook. She waved it in front of Sugino for a bit, whispering something to the baseball fanatic before dropping her book and quickly sitting back in her seat. Kayano sat up straight and neatly folded her arms on her desk, smiling up at their mutant teacher. Twisting in his seat, Sugino quickly passed Kayano's notebook to Okuda.

""Copy from me," she says," is what he explained, before swivelling back around to face the front, trying to play off his action nonchalantly.

"Oh..." Okuda muttered softly, nodding and smiling at the two for their generosity. She quickly got to work, copying down the last bit of notes as Koro-sensei began to end class.

"Alright class! For today's homework, I'd like you all to research a poisonous plant, whether you work in groups or in a pair is fine with me, but a five page research essay should be handed into me by the end of the week!"

A chorus of pained groans filled the classroom, momentarily drowning out what Koro-sensei was saying next.

"Class dismissed, everyone get home safely now!" and just like that, he was, once again, gone like the wind.

Everyone staggered up on tired legs, complaints about the five page essay on how it would be "impossible" and how "I won't have enough time!" - just the usual complaints from an abnormal classroom. Calmly closing her booklet and Kayano's, Okuda satisfyingly smiled as she packed her things away, shooting up from her seat and quickly scampering off to Kayano.

"T-Thank you, Kayano-san!" she spluttered out, bowing deeply while handing her booklet back.

"No problem, Okuda-chan!" Kayano's voice was laced in happiness, a smile forming on her lips as she reached up to take her book back, "I hope it helped!"

"Ah! Y-yes, i-it did!" the be speculated girl stated, lifting her head up to flash Kayano a query smile.

The child actor smiled back and giggled at Okuda's nervous smile, leaning against the palm of her hand she stated to say nonchalantly, "Karma-kun wasn't here today, huh..."

Blinking in surprise, Okuda tilted her head to the side softly, "Y-yes.."

Kayano grinned, "Why don't you visit him?"

"H-huh!?"

A wild giggle escaped Kayano, as she hid her laughing face from Okuda's completely baffled one. Turning in her seat to face Nagisa Shiota, she gently prodded his shoulder, waiting patiently for the blue haired male to turn around and face her.

"Huh? Yes, Kayano-san?"

"Do you know where Karma-kun lives? Okuda-chan's gonna go visit him!" Kayano declared, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she felt another giggle rack it's way up her throat.

"Huh!?" he spluttered out in response, astonishment showing clearly on his face.

"W-wait!" Okuda began to stammer out in her defence, a feeble attempt as she heard Kayano erupt into giggles, like a volcano awakening from its slumber.

"Really, Okuda-san?" the short male asked, a semi serious face on with his surprised one.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Okuda looked down in a defeated manner as she uttered out, "I-I g-guess so..."

Sealing his mouth shut, and contemplating whether or not to let Okuda go on with this death mission, Nagisa side glanced Kayano with a slightly worried gaze. He took her booklet and pen off of her desk, receiving a surprised "Hey!" from the green haired female. Flipping to the back of her booklet, he quickly scribbled down the red demons address, ripping the piece of paper he had written on, off, as he handed it over to the hesitant and nerve racked, Okuda. Nagisa hesitated slightly, mentally deciding on sending a message to Karma, before Okuda would reach his house.

"Here you go, Okuda-san. Please be safe while visiting him!" he stated cheerily, with a bit of dread in his voice.

Kayano nodded beside him vigorously, fist pumping the air as she silently cheered on her success: getting Okuda to go and visit Karma after school!

Walking back to her desk, to pack up and grab her bag, Okuda slung it over her left shoulder, waving good bye to Nagisa, who was giving off a worried vibe as he took out his phone and quickly messaged someone; and Kayano, who looked like she had just won the lottery.

Nagisa glanced down at the message exchange going on in his phone, sighing worriedly as he sent a message to the redheaded troublemaker.

* * *

 _ **To: Karma**_

 _ **From: Nagisa**_

 _ **Kayano did something... Okuda's coming over to your place...**_

 _ **To: Nagisa**_

 _ **From: Karma**_

 _ **Oh, really? Is she coming now?**_

 _ **To: Karma**_

 _ **From: Nagisa**_

 _ **Yes, don't hurt her.**_

 _ **To: Nagisa**_

 _ **From: Karma**_

 _ **Wouldn't think of it~!**_

* * *

Nervously standing in front of Karma's house, Okuda fidgeted uncomfortably at being over at his place; it was her first time after all, and she really didn't have the mercury eyed boys consent on the matter. Taking in a deep, calming breath, the be speculated girl lifted a shaking fist and lightly knocked on the dark, wooden door. She waited for awhile, as seconds ticked by. A bit worried and confused now, Okuda lifted her small fist again, about to rap on the door once more until she heard a soft click. The door swung wide open as Karma stood in front of her, bed ragged with his red hair sticking in odd directions, large bags under his eyes and a blanket carelessly thrown atop his shoulders. He was wearing a plain white shirt, that was sticking to his body, tightly framing his torso, and a pair of black, sports shorts. A tinge of red coloured his face as he smiled at Okuda, a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Okuda-san!" he exclaimed, his smile growing abnormally wide, showing his fang-like-teeth.

"H-!?" although, before the chemist could properly greet him back, he had wrapped his fingers around her thin wrist and yanked her in, pushing the door shut and locking it behind her.

The redhead had fully enveloped Okuda's body in a hug, his face snuggled in the crook of her neck. Squealing loudly in protest, the science lover was immobilized as Karma tightened his grip; and she was rendered silent as she felt the boy's lips' lightly graze her neck. Her face heated up as her brain pounded in a mixture of confusion and panic.

"K-K-K-KARMA-KUN!" she practically screamed at him, her arms coming up to feebly try and push the redhead off of her.

"Hm?" he mumbled out, grinning stupidly in his ill-state.

"S-S-STOP!" Okuda could feel her head begin to spin as she tried to pull back from him, pushing against his firm chest repeatedly.

"Okay!" letting go, and sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, Karma giggled at Manami's distorted look; her glasses were askew and her clothes slightly rumpled from his tight hug.

Panting heavily and feeling the lingering sensation of the troublemaker's lips' on her neck, Okuda backed up considerably; her face redder than an apple as she gingerly laid a finger on the tingling spot. The world was spinning as Karma's face was closing in on her.

"Okuda-san...?" Karma questioned worriedly, lifting a hand up and gently placing it on Manami's forehead; the blanket around his shoulders, slipped off as he inched his face closer to the poison makers' flustered one.

Okuda squealed loudly as she shut her eyes and stuttered out, "K-K-Karma-kun! P-P-Please b-ba-back u-u-up!"

Obediently, the redhead stepped back, tilting his head innocently and straightening up to his full height. Her heart thumped a mile-a-minute, the thought of having a heart attack right then and there seemed to be the most likely thing to happen to her petite body. Manami slid down to the ground, her thoughts in a frenzy as a single, green haired female came to mind.

 _'Kayano-san!'_ shaking, Okuda uncharacteristically swore vengeance against the girl, blaming Kayano for the circumstances at hand, gulping as she looked up at the dazed boy before her.

"Okuda-san, are you ok?" he mumbled out, his voice thickly layered with the lack of sleep. He coughed all of a sudden, startling the petite girl as she reminded herself as to why she came here in the first place.

"K-Karma-kun, y-you should go to b-bed, I'll g-get you some f-food and m-medicine." shooting back up, Okuda picked up the blanket that had fallen behind Karma and re wrapped it around his shoulders. Taking him by the arm, Okuda began to lead the way upstairs, kicking her shoes off and reminding herself to properly place them back near the door.

Karma's breathing was heavy and strained, worrying Manami as she coaxed him to lean onto her shoulder.

"Here Karma-kun, l-lean on me f-for now."

"Thanks, Okuda-san..." he muttered out, leaning heavily on the short girls' slim shoulder, his eyes closing momentarily in bliss.

'He feels hot!' Manami thought, alarmed at how much warmth Karma was radiating. Quickly, the short girl scampered up the stairs, the redhead leaning heavily on her left shoulder. She had her left arm wrapped around his waist, Karma's left arm draped over her shoulder, her right hand holding tightly onto his left wrist.

Struggling up the last flight of stairs, Okuda paused for a moment, taking a fleeting glance around the second floor. Spotting an open door, and deducing it to lead into Karma's room, Manami cautiously strided over to the dimly lit room. Pushing the door open with her free shoulder, Okuda easily spotted the redheads scuffed up bed; taking him over to it, the petite chemist gently laid him down on his back, receiving a groggy "Thanks, Okuda-san..." from the sleep deprived Karma.

Placing the back of her hand onto his forehead, Manami flinched back from the heat she felt radiating off of him. He started to shake vigorously though, his teeth lightly chattering as he weakly wrapped his arms around himself.

"I-It's cold... Okuda..."

"Oh dear!" Manami mumbled out, reaching over Karma to grab onto the several sheets of blankets, he had sprawled onto his bed. Tightly wrapping it around his shivering body, Okuda quickly stood up, stating to him that she'll be right back. Scampering away, Okuda lightly thudded down the stairs, fixing her shoes and carelessly thrown bag. She entered the kitchen, looking for a small towel and a big bowl.

Opening the cupboards, Manami stretched on her tiptoes, trying to reach a rather high up bowl. The hair on the back of her neck suddenly shot up, sensing the presence of someone behind her. Swiftly turning around, her hands balled into fists, her violet eyes met with mercury one's.

"Uwah!" stumbling back, and painfully hitting her back on the counter, she scowled lightly at Karma's lopsided smile.

"Karma-kun! What are you doing down here!?" she inquired, releasing a pent up sigh of slight frustration. She never knew that she'd get annoyed at the redhead someday, so it surprised her, feeling frustrated at the ill-stated boy.

Reaching up above the girls' head, Karma picked up the bowl, albeit shakily, with one arm. Lowering it down on the counter, he turned around without a word and walked away in a dazed manner - either to go back to his room, or to lay on the couch in the living room. A bit surprised at his blind generosity, Okuda closed her eyes and sighed again. Scuttling over to where the boy was at the moment, she lightly pushed him into the living room, commanding him to lay down on the couch and to not move a muscle. Karma's face was redder than when she had last seen him, her eyebrows furrowed together as she worriedly touched his forehead once more, and jolted back.

 _'Too hot!'_

Wrapping a blanket, that was left on the couches back, on Karma, Manami tiredly went back into the kitchen and finished her work hastily, not wanting to get disturbed again. Taking the water filled bowl and small cloth, Okuda walked carefully back into the living room, where Karma slept soundly. The water sloshed around a bit, as Okuda gently placed it down on the low, levelled table. Soaking the light blue cloth, Manami wrung out the excess water and laid it down on Karma's hot head. Worriedly, she frowned and went back to check for food and medicine.

* * *

Heating up a bowl of leftover porridge she had found in the fridge, the poison maker scavenged the Akabane households' bathroom, looking for any medicine that would help Karma's current condition. Taking out some Advil - cold and sinus - Manami traveled back inside the kitchen, as she heard the microwave beeping repeatedly, in a high pitched note. Steam fogged up her glasses, as she pulled out the bowl of porridge, steaming hot in her small palms. Okuda hissed painfully as she placed down the hot bowl, clattering against the counter as she blew on her lightly burnt hands.

Switching on the cold water, Okuda placed her hands underneath the rushing liquid, releasing yet another sigh, of relief this time around. Patiently, she waited for the bowl to cool down a notch, taking a spoon from the one of the drawers and reading over the Advil medicine uses. A fatigue feeling took over Manami while she was lazily leaning against the counter top, yawning as she picked up the porridge again.

Strutting over to where Karma was sleeping peacefully, Manami felt a tinge bit bad at having to wake him up to take in the food and medicine. Lightly placing the bowl down, and going back into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she eyed Karma for a bit, smiling at how cute he looked whilst sleeping. Karma had repositioned himself since the last time Okuda had checked on him, an arm now slung over his eyes and his other arm draped onto his stomach. Biting the bottom of her lip, Manami cheekily smiled as she took out her phone and took a quick picture of the redhead.

Laughing inwardly, the chemist lifted a hand and gently prodded his shoulder, "Karma-kun? Wake up now, please."

He groaned, rolling onto his side as he opened his mercury eyes sleepily. He seemed surprised to see her, blinking a couple times as he slowly began to sit up. He faltered a bit, Okuda instantly reacting as she softly held him up by his shoulder.

"Okuda-san...? W-what are you doing here?" he mumbled out, questioningly; placing a hand onto his hot forehead, he winced slightly at the soft pounding in his head.

Okuda blinked at him in surprise as well, tilting her head to the side cutely, making Karma groan as he tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"I came to watch over you..." she explained, taking the bowl of porridge off of the table and handing it to the confused boy.

"Really?" he took the bowl gratefully, his arms still a little shaky as he lifted the spoon to his lips. He nearly dropped it at the spoon clattered down into the bowl loudly.

"Ah, sorry..."

"It's alright. Here I-" biting her tongue, Manami blushed lightly at what she was about to say, " I can f-feed y-you..."

Karma stared at the shy girl, a bleak expression on as a sly smirk slipped it's way onto his lips. Passing the bowl to Okuda, he moved over a bit on the couch, watching as the twin braided girl sat down beside him. She turned to the side, facing him, with a blushing face, as she lifted a spoonful of porridge to his lips.

"Say "ahhh"..." she stated sweetly, opening her mouth as well.

"Ahh!" the spoon fell into his mouth gently; he swallowed the food given to him and smirked at Okuda, the spoon still in his mouth. Manami's face flushed even more, glancing away as she took another spoonful.

They repeated the process, Okuda feeding him and Karma eating the food given to him. By the time all the food was gone, Okuda's face was redder than a tomato and Karma's smirk hadn't faltered one bit. Placing the bowl down, and picking up the glass of water and Advil, Manami passed it to Karma, assertively telling him to digest one pill.

Taking out a pill, and shaking the water around in the cup, Karma briskly shoved the pill down his throat and drank the water quickly, forcing the pill down his throat without having to eat it. Yawning, the redhead scratched the back of his head tiredly and laid his head on Manami's shoulder. The chemist stiffened up, her teeth clenches tightly as she heard Karma mutter out, "I'm gonna sleep now, Okuda-san..."

He fell asleep on her shoulder, silently breathing as Manami relaxed her tense stature. Gently, she nervously lifted his head up, off of her slim shoulder and moved off the couch. Positioning Karma back down on the couch, she began to turn around before the troublemaker muttered something under his breath; and reaching out blindly, grabbed onto Okuda's wrist once again.

"Huh?"

Turning around, the girl was once again, forcefully yanked onto the couch, her head nuzzled into Karma's tough chest. A muffled yelp escaped her as Karma wrapped an arm around the girls thin waist, his other arm wrapping around the girl's shoulders'.

"Stay with me, Manami..."

Okuda felt her face burn hotter than the sun, as she reasoned to herself that she could stay... Just until Karma Akabane woke up from his nap.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Really long, sorry guys! Haha, but I hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot, suggested to me by animeandmangafangirl! Come to think of it this is the second one I've made thanks to her/him. Haha, thank you nonetheless! Hope you all had a great day!_**


	16. Braids

Assassination Classroom - Braids

Pairing: Okuda Manami x Akabane Karma

Okuda Manami was in quite a predicament that day. She had woken up late, and thus forth, hadn't had the time to normally braid her black hair. It was a nuisance, the way loose locks of her hair kept falling into her peripheral vision and covering her notebook. Since her hair was usually braided it, it was short and much more easier to push out of the way when needed, but with it being un-braided, it's length was past her shoulder blade and harder to push aside, with bits of hair falling back into place, that is.

The be speculated girl had made it to class in time, with a couple seconds to spare. Kayano Kaede had been kind enough to offer to fix her hair for her. Okuda had let her do so, sitting down with her back to Kayano as the green haired girl began to run her fingers through her thick, raven hair.

"Wow! You have such nice hair, Okuda-chan." she praised, stars twinkling in her eyes as she thought of different hairstyles to someday try out on the chemist.

"H-huh? Y-you t-think s-so?" the science lover asked, fidgeting nervously as she felt Kayano's fingers begin to lace her hair together.

"Y-!"

"Good morning class!" and just like that, the pair had to quickly separate and sit back down; Kayano feeling a sense of depression at not being able to complete her promise, and a little shred of irritation at Koro-sensei for ruining her small fun.

Hair unbraided and heavily layered on her back, Okuda sighed pessimistically at the predicament she was in. She had no hair ties, nothing to hold her messy, raven hair behind her, as she bent her head down and continued to work diligently. Irritation continued to build inside her, her hair continuously falling in her way. Although she tried to remain calm and collected, she nearly lost it when her vision got covered for the hundredth time that day.

Watching her with an amused glint in his eyes, Akabane Karma kept silently to himself as a humoured smile made it's way to his face. It was entertaining, seeing Okuda get stressed over her own hair, though Karma would never admit it to anyone, dead or not, but he liked it better when her hair was in the usual twin braids.

Ignoring her hair for the time remaining till lunch, Okuda sighed for the umpteenth time and continued to furiously work on her notes and projects, motivated by her anger and irritation.

At around lunch time, Okuda could had finally given up on containing her hair, letting it spill out on both sides as she sighed gloomily.

"Okuda-chan! Here, I'll braid your hair now!" Kayano hastily stated, noticing the dark cloud that had formed above the be speculated girl. Okuda responded with a weak nod, sitting upright for Kayano to style her hair more easily.

"Kayano-san! Nagisa-kun's looking for you." stated Karma coolly, leaning on the palm of his hand with a sly smirk on.

"What!? Ah, please tell him I'll find him later!" she practically yelled back, glancing at the redhead, behind her, while her fingers moved on there own, braiding Okuda's hair quickly.

"But he said it's urgent!" Karma persuaded, knowing very well about her crush on the blue haired boy.

Frantic now, and glancing between Okuda's hair to Karma's sly look, she finally spluttered out, "Karma-kun! Please fix Okuda-chan's hair! I'll be right back, Okuda-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Passing some hair ties quickly to Karma's out stretched hand, Kayano bowed to Okuda in apology and spluttered out something incoherent, whilst Okuda reassured her that it was alright. The green haired girl waved good bye to the chemist lover, before leaving the classroom and leaving Okuda's hair in Karma's care.

Anxiously glancing back behind her, Okuda tilted her head hesitantly as she asked, "Karma-kun... D-do you know h-how to braid h-hair?"

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, standing up and confidently sauntering over, to where Manami sat apprehensively. Standing behind her, Karma laced his fingers through her thick, raven coloured hair. It felt soft, as he ran his fingers through them, untangling some knots as well. Delicately, he divided her hair into two groups, pushing aside one to focus on the other. He worked fast, braiding her hair tightly and tying it up all in the end.

"Wow!" exclaimed Manami, smiling in appreciation at Karma, who had went on ahead to braid up the other side.

Finishing up, neatly and tidily, Karma let a smile of satisfaction slip onto his lips as he nodded subtly at his work.

"Is that good, Okuda-san?" he questioned airily, rounding the girls' desk to see her face.

"Mhm!" she stated, bobbing her head up and down in a pleased manner, "Thank you, Karma-kun! You do really good braids!"

"Heh, you think so?" the redhead chuckled, ruffling the poison glasses' hair as he stated back, "Let's eat now, Okuda-san!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Haha, a bit of a ditzy oneshot, but hey, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _(P.S I just really wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me and for the constant reviews you guys always give! It makes me smile reading all of your reviews on the story and the unique suggestions you all give me! Haha, again, thank you guys for reading this oneshot series!)_**


	17. Scarf

Assassination Classroom - Scarf

Pairing: Okuda Manami x Akabane Karma

It was snowing in Tokyo, Japan. A thick layer of snow already settled down on the frozen ground, as more snowflakes piled on top. The air was chilly and sent shivers up and down Okuda Manami's spine. Her breathing puffed out small, white smoke, obscuring her glasses every now and then, causing the chemist to pause frequently. Using her sleeve, Okuda rubbed the condensed air off of her glasses, putting them back on as she tilted her head upwards. The snow was falling, thick and swiftly, accompanied by a cold breeze that kept sending chills down Manami's spine. Rubbing her arms, she continued to walk in the thickly snow covered sidewalk. She came to a bend in the sidewalk, in which she very nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh!" reflectively, Okuda took a stuttering step back, tilting her head up to look at the stranger's face. Red hair covered with bits of glowing, white snow; mercury eyes staring back at her in surprise, and a red scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. It was Akabane Karma, the troublemaker and most likely person to kill Koro-sensei.

Blinking, Okuda flourished a smile as she cheerily greeted him, "Good morning, Karma-kun!"

"Morning, Okuda-san." his voice was muffled a bit, the red scarf coming up all the way past his lips and just centimeters from his nose. Karma shivered involuntarily. He hated the cold. He was already wearing his black trench coat over his sweater, but even then, he still felt a bit of winter's wind coming up his back and raising goosebumps up his neck.

Noticing his involuntary shake, Okuda tilted her head, and curiously asked, "Are you cold, Karma-kun?"

"A little..." he muttered out, burying his face deeper into his thick scarf.

"Achoo!"

Raising a slightly amused eyebrow, Karma speculated Manami for a bit as he noticed the chemist's bedraggled look. Her braids were a bit messy, her face flushed, most likely from the cold, and her breathing a bit raggedy. She sneezed again, covering her face with a gloved hand.

"Okuda-san, are you sick?"

Nodding meekly, Okuda gazed down as she muttered out, "A little..."

Shaking his head, an amused smile behind his red scarf, Karma gently unwrapped his neck-wear. Re-wrapping it around Okuda's small neck, he flashed her a reassuring smile when she had flipped her head up to look at him, alarm evident on her features.

"There you go."

"B-but-! Aren't y-you cold, Karma-kun!?" she asked quickly, her gloved hands coming up to unwound the prankster's scarf.

Stopping her with a firm shake of his head, Karma gave her an assured smile, "No, it's okay, I'll be fine."

Her eyebrows knitted together in a worried manner, her hands falling back down as she knew it was futile to argue with the redhead. Nodding, she began to walk with him, keeping pace as the redhead slowed down his pace for her to catch up. They continued to walk in silence, snow still falling and Karma hating the cold forever more. Glancing every now and then at her partner, Okuda stopped and turned to face him.

"Karma-kun, your shivering." she said straightforwardly.

Karma paused as well, knowing very well that he was shivering a great deal. He weakly grinned and was about to brush off what Okuda said, before he froze up at how close the chemist's face had gotten to him. Going on her tiptoes, Okuda wrapped one end of Karma's scarf around his neck, practically inches from his face before she fell back on her feet. She smiled up at him innocently.

"There!" she lightly laughed, "Good thing your scarf is long..."

"Yeah..." looking away, Karma felt his face burn in slight embarrassment. Did she even realize the effect she had on him!?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just a mini one-shot. Sorry about not updating too much guys, a lot of things are happening for me this week and well... Yeah... I'll keep updating every now and though, so enjoy what I got for now! ^-^_**


	18. Cat

Assassination Classroom - Cat

Pairing: Okuda Manami x Akabane Karma

The heat of the day was scorching hot. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face and stuck her clothes uncomfortably to herself. Shifting the light, purple tank top she was wearing, Okuda Manami shielded her eyes as she gazed up at the bright, blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. Sighing, the petite chemist continued her long walk home. She was rather grateful for the clothes she had on at the moment - a simple, thick strapped tank top, with a pair of jeans shorts going only halfway her thighs. She had on her usual hairstyle - twin braids - and her oval, shaped glasses. Violet eyes surveyed the area around herself, taking mental note on anything that seemed familiar to her usual route home.

"Meow!"

Glancing to her right, Okuda blinked in surprise. Peering at her, resting on top of a tall, cement wall, was a slick, black furred cat. The black kitty had bright mercury eyes, it's lips seeming to be formed in a smile. Okuda stared at it apprehensively, and hesitantly began to approach it. Gently, she lifted a nimble hand and began to lower it on top of the cat's head. Lifting it's head up, the cat purred happily as it rubbed it's head affectionately against Okuda's small, hand. Giggling softly, Manami stepped closer, having to go on her tip toes, as she gently caressed the kitty's head.

The cat continued to purr and rub it's head against Okuda's hand lovingly, opening it's eye's momentarily to look at the small girl. Smiling, Manami brought up her other hand and softly touched it's back. The cat froze, just for a moment, but quickly went back to purring and cuddling. Laughing lightly, Okuda lifted the black cat off of the cement wall and brought it to herself. Gently, she held onto the cat with one arm and used the other arm to pet it.

"Your very cute..." she commented, smiling as the cat meowed back in response.

Continuing on with her hike home, Okuda squinted as she saw the silhouette of a person come closer and closer.

"Meow!"

The cat, as if knowing the person, jumped out from Okuda's hold, surprising the chemist, as it ran down the hot pavement towards the person.

"W-wait!"

Chasing after it, Okuda began to pant heavily as sweat condensed on her back, the heat getting to her as she stumbled over a crack. Catching herself, she paused briefly to catch her breath, before continuing her pursuit.

* * *

Casually walking in the blazing heat of summer, wearing his usual black jacket and jeans, Akabane Karma gazed lazily at the black blur coming right at him.

"Whoa!"

Chuckling, the redhead caught the mass of black hair as the cat from earlier stood, on it's hind legs, and patted Karma's face affectionately. It meowed loudly in greeting, seeming rather ecstatic to see the troublemaker.

"Hello, Mischief." he greeted back, petting the black cat's head in warm welcome. Mischief continued to meow happily at Karma's face, going as far as to lick the tall boys cheek. Karma chortled, letting the cat do as it wanted to.

"W-wait!"

Glancing up, Karma's smile widened at noticing the small chemist running towards him. It was Okuda Manami, his assassination partner. The petite girl looked worn out as she paused briefly, sucking in air as she looked up once more with squinting eyes. Walking, as to meet up with her and as to make it easier on her, Karma waved in greeting with is free hand, Mischief securely wrapped in his other arm.

"Okuda-san!"

Looking up, Okuda beamed happily at the familiar redhead, who had the black cat cradled safely in his other arm.

"Hello, Karma-kun!"

Meeting up, the two exchanged words merrily, as Mischief pounced onto Okuda's small shoulder.

"Oh!"

Lifting her hands up, to assist the small cat, Okuda laughed as she felt Mischief rub it's head onto the side of her face. Karma smiled, stepping beside and turning around, to walk with Manami.

"Where were you heading, Karma-kun?"

"Just walking around."

He shrugged nonchalantly, signalling to Okuda that whatever he had been doing, wasn't very important. The chemist raised an eyebrow, but smiled as she began to walk side by side with the redhead. Choosing her words carefully, as she lazily petting Mischief who had moved down back into her arms, Okuda asked, albeit shyly, "W-would you l-like to come over to my h-house?" she blushed afterwards, a bit embarrassed at her question.

Thinking her question over, Karma cracked a grin and nodded, "Sure, I bit Mischief would love to come as well."

Smiling, Okuda nodded in agreement as she mumbled out, "Mischief... So that's your name."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I love cats~! Haha, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night!_**


	19. Kiss - Part 1

Assassination Classroom - Kiss [Part 1]

Pairing: Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami

Okuda Manami felt her face burn hot, flustered at the troublesome boy's actions. She shuffled back uncomfortably, creating some space between herself and the grinning boy before her. She felt her back press up against the blackboard behind her, her hands softly scratchy against it's grainy surface as she balled them into fists. The atmosphere around her felt humid and stuffy, her breathing short and ragged as she stared down at her shuffling feet. Surely he wouldn't do that, right? He wouldn't waste his first kiss on her, right? She wasn't pleasing to the eye, she wasn't curvy like Bitch-sensei; nor was she bold, like Nakumura-san; or beautiful, like Kanzaki-san. So why was he approaching her in a predator-like-way?

Akabane Karma walked confidently towards the poor girl, trapping her against the chalkboard as he placed a hand on either side her head. He grinned maliciously. She looked so vulnerable and adorable in her weakened state. Her face, all red with embarrassment and her body, fidgeting uncomfortably with the circumstance at hand. It was like prey and predator - he himself as the predator and Okuda being his prey. Softly, he placed his forehead down against her own, smiling tenderly as she lifted her violet eyes to gaze at him.

"Okuda-san~!" he drawled out her name, toothily smiling as he elected a nervous response from the girl.

Manami felt a shiver run down her back, her head snapping upward to look at Karma's sadistic smile. She opened her mouth as to say something, but was silence as Karma placed his own hand against her mouth. Eyes widening, Okuda practically fainted as the redhead placed his lips over his hand, landing directly at the spot where her own lips were sealed.

Pulling back, the demon laughed as he took a couple steps back, creating between them once more. Okuda felt her face burn hotter than the sun, the tips of her ears feeling like they were singed with fire as she spat out, "KARMA-KUN! HOW COULD YOU!?"

Karma winced, stopping his laughter as he stared in surprise at the girl. She looked _furious_. Her face red with embarrassment and most likely, anger. Her fists beside her, shaking in anticipation.

 _'Shit!'_

"Okuda-san!" he hastily stated, putting his hands up to protect himself from the angered female. He had never felt so frightened before, as he stood in the presence of a very angry Okuda Manami. He heard her small feet pit-pat towards him, as he took a tentative step back. His lower back bumped into something - a desk! He cursed underneath his breath as he came face to face with a red faced Manami, who looked like she was about to _kill_ him - and she might as well, what with his prank going to far.

"Okuda! W-!" before he could finish though, the air was sucked out of him as Okuda grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, roughly yanking him towards her face as she sealed his lips with her own - effectively silencing him. He felt his whole body freeze in shock. Mercury eyes widening in surprise as he looked at the innocent, small, girl before him.

Manami had her eyes sealed tight, not wanting to see his reaction to her bold move. It was a small, chaste kiss. Seconds ticked by as she finally shoved him away, covering her mouth with both hands as she spoke shakily, "D-don't d-do that..."

The redhead could only elect a small nod, still shell shocked at her bold move. He felt himself breathing again, as he lifted a hand and gingerly touched his lips. His tongue flickered out, moistening his lips as he eyed Okuda with a new found respect. Opening his mouth, and reaching over to hold the girl, she quickly took a step back from him, her body shaking as she stated, "Sorry...", and quickly left after that.

Karma was once again shocked out of his mind, as he watched her leave. His mind slowly registered the look she had given her - tears had welled up on the corners of her eyes as she softly said, "Sorry".

"DAMMIT!"

His hand balled into a fist, as he punched the desk he had bumped into earlier.

What the Hell was he thinking!? Doing such a dangerous prank on her! But then...

Karma slowly calmed down.

He needed to find her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Part 1 of 2. Oh-ho-ho! What do we have here? Karma better fix this problem~! Haha, hope you liked it guys!_**


	20. Hurt

Assassination Classroom - Hurt

Pairing: Okuda Manami x Akabane Karma

They were unrelenting, crude laughter and snarky remarks leaving their snide lips. They formed a circle around her, taunting her, abusing her, and crushing the poor girls' spirit. By then she was barely conscious, the thudding pain from all regions of her body the only thing she could feel. Her head pounded mercilessly in on itself, an aching groan escaped her blue hued lips. The only thing she could recognize, with her hazy and near to blind vision, were her crushed to oblivion glasses. A soft whimper left her, small tears pricking the corners of her eyes, gaining mock sympathy from one of the bullies.

"Aww, she whimpered!"

"Tsk, geez, why don't you yell instead?"

A harsh kick impacted her chest, causing her to feebly cave in on her mid-section, a violent cough scratching it's way past her lips; a bit of a scarlet, red liquid trailing down the side of her face.

"She's bleeding!" one of them exclaimed. She didn't know whether it was mock or real, but panic was evident in the person's voice.

"Really? Let's see"

A face obscured her vision, her eyelids painfully lifting up higher to try and see the person's face.

"Hah! She is!" the person stated, his voice low and boyish. A chortle escaped him, as he propped himself beside the beaten girl.

"Heh, she's sorta cute..." his face leaned dangerously close to hers'.

The girl flinched back, pain erupting from her back and side as she scooted back on the pavement, another weak whimper escaping her. The boy leaned back, blinking in surprise until a sly smirk displayed itself on his mouth. He got up, and striding over to where she laid; he straddled himself above her and began to slowly lean in onto her face.

Her body froze in fear and panic, all she could was shut her eyes as she opened up her lips and took in a deep breath for a last scream.

"Get. Off. Of. Her."

As if by some random chance, someone had come to save her - and that voice, she recognized it greatly. The boy above her suddenly twisting around to see the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?"

The intruder took long, swift strides over to said boy, and without a word, pulled back his balled up hand and inflicted him with pain equal to getting hit by an elephant foot. The boy howled in pain as he rolled off of the girl and covered his face with both hands, blood dripping down his chin as he spluttered, "W-what the hell!? GET HIM!"

As if the situation could have gotten worse, and it did, the intruder was quickly surrounded by the teens who had been previously been ganging up on the poor girl. She continued to watch with growing concern for her saviour, as the throbbing in her head got more, and more, painful. How had she managed to stay conscious for nearly this long, was beyond her as the world tilted and the last thing she saw was the red hair of her partner, the heated hatred in his mercury eyes, and the pain he inflicted on the people who had abused her.

He was like a tiger, among weak prey that had tried to cause him harm.

He threw the guy on the concrete, hearing a pleasant cracking noise and sharp, pained gasps coming from him. Mercury eyes swiped over the damage he had caused, most of the idiots who had decided to gang up on his partner, were unconscious or were slowly going to be. Small, droplets of blood here and there, but as his gaze landed on Okuda Manami, he felt the rage boil up inside him once more. Turning his sharp gaze onto the only person who seemed to be conscious, he stomped over to him, his demonic aura erupting as the boy, laying on the ground, whimpered helplessly in his mercy. Grabbing the beaten boys' blood stained collar, the fiery haired boy stated, venom dripping in his voice, "Come near that girl again, and I'll do more then beat you up."

He slugged him once more, breaking the poor boys' nose as the male in his clutches passed out. Dropping him carelessly onto the rocky pavement, he approached Okuda's passed out form. The poor chemist had received quite a beating; her braided hair disheveled and covered in muck, the school uniform she wore ripped open in some parts, thankfully appropriate parts, easing the boys' tense mind ever the slightest. Her body was covered in bruises and scratch marks, the odd crushed item beside her seeming to be her glasses.

The redhead's hands balled into fists involuntarily, anger and spite boiling over him as his mercury eyes turned into a deadly shade of black. Pushing aside his deadly emotions, he kneeled down beside Manami's bruised body, and gently pushed her shoulder down. Even though she was unconscious, he felt her flinch and heard her groan in pain. Wincing inwardly, he muttered out an apology. Slipping his arm underneath the junction, between her legs and thighs, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and hoisted her up, bridle style.

Rain began to pour down, matting the tempered boys' red hair to his skull. He began to walk, weary of the girls' condition, in his arms.

* * *

She felt dead to the world. Just another lifeless being, feeling nothing but a subtle weight on her numb limbs. Her head throbbed painfully as she opened her weary eyes. Violet orbs dizzily scanned her surroundings, her vision, a bit blurry, but she was still able to make out somethings. A deep, ruby curtain had been pulled over a large seeming window, situated in front of the window was a tidy desk - filled with books, notebooks and various other stuff, used for studying. Opening her eyes wider, she felt a pulsating pain emit from the middle of her back, causing a soft whimper to escape her. Slowly, she propped herself up, wincing and inwardly screeching in pain as her bruised arms held her weight. She leaned against a wall the bed she had slept in was pushed up against, completely taking in her surroundings now. The room was wide and lengthy, walls barren of anything to decorate them with and a bookshelf at the foot of the bed. To the left of the bookshelf was the exit.

Panic suddenly overcame her as her muddled mind fully processed the situation she was in. _Where am I?! Why am I here!?_ Frantically, the violet eyed girl began to shift the bedcovers off of her, her eyes widening as she saw the blurry white gauzes wrapped around her forearm and arms. Small bandages littered her hands and purple bruises blossomed on her pale skin. Shakily, she tugged the bed covers off and pressed both her hands against her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she examined the medical aid she had gotten. Gauzes practically covered her whole legs, bruises also littered over them with small scratches here and there. Her eyes drifted across her legs, suddenly realizing that she wasn't wearing her usual skirt, but instead a pair of black sport shorts. Surprised, she looked down at her shirt, expecting to see her white polo with the matching red tie - instead, her eyes took in a white shirt, a brand embroidered in the centre.

 _How...?_

Her face heated up in realization. Who ever had treated her had also taken the decency to change her, which also meant...

Flushed with embarrassment, the petite girl shifted stiffly off of the bed, her back and bruised limbs, not making it any easier as shots of pain coursed through her nerves. She winced, whimpered and moaned in pain. It felt as if needles were pricking her every time she moved, the bruises felt like fresh punches as she staggered onto her weak feet. The world spun around her a bit. She staggered and tripped, and suddenly went crashing onto the hard floor. The noise of creaking hinges, and padded steps reached her before a voice registered in her mind.

"Okuda!"

Kneeling down, and gently picking her up, Akabane Karma lightly scowled the girl he now cradled in his arms.

"What are you doing!?" he hissed out, picking her up bridle style once more, and gently walking back onto his bed.

Okuda gazed at the familiar being carrying her. Vision still a bit blurry without her glasses, but still recognizing the red hair and worried mercury eyes, she felt a big feeling of relief wash over her. Surprise still embedded at her thought, as her chapped lips parted, and sounding very hoarse, "K-Karma-kun...?

The redhead forced a shaky smile on, "Hey..."

His previous anger and shocked panic slowly vanished as he continued to smile at Okuda. Cautiously, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Manami momentarily forgot about her situation as she let a pleasant smile display on her lips as well. A shiver went down her spine, and feeling cold, she snuggled closer to Karma's chest, fatigue taking over her as the rush of panic she felt was replaced with relief and gratitude. Shifting her, so that he had a good grip on her small body and that she could take some of his warmth, Karma took a seat at the edge of his bed, sliding backwards so that his back leaned against the wall. Gently cradling her with one arm, the redhead brushed some of her stray, black hair out of her eyes.

"Karma-kun..." she softly muttered out, her eyelids falling halfway in a sleepy-like-way.

"Hm..?"

"What happened...?"

Taking in a deep breath, and forcing a smile, Karma gently patted her head and softly stated, "I'll tell you later, get some sleep."

"But -" she began to protest, before she herself broke out into a yawn.

Lightly laughing, Karma repeated himself, "Get some sleep, Okuda."

Nodding weakly, the petite girl cuddled closer to the redhead holding her, a blissful smile forming on her lips as fatigue took her over and she quickly succumbed to the need for sleep. Gently, Karma placed the girl back down on the mattress, tucking her in as he once again, lightly brushed her hair back. Softly, and quickly, he planted a light kiss on the chemist's forehead and silently whispered, "I'll protect you."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Bet you weren't expecting this! Haha, a one-shot inspired by animeandmangafangirl! Thank you once again for your previous suggestion! ^_^_**


	21. Worry

Assassinaton Classroom - Worry

Pairing: Okuda Manami x Akabane Karma/Nagisa Shiota x Kayano Kaede

Violet eyes grew wide in shock and slight protest. Mouth agape, the petite chemist tried her hardest not to intervene or do anything that was stupid in her classes eye's. She moved unsteadily forward, watching as everyone agreed with Terasaka's idea. It felt as if the air had been sucked out of her. Her legs felt like jello - that they'd give way and cause her to tumble on her knees.

 _No! Please, no!_

Voices entered into her mind, but made no sense as she continued to push her way forward. She now stood, in front of everyone, facing the one person who she was so sickly worried about.

Her eyes told him everything as the redhead smiled playfully. He ruffled Okuda's hair, surprising the chemist as she jolted back and stared up at him with wide eyes.

 _You can't go!_

He gave her a tight-lipped smile in return, and solemnly nodded.

 _I'll be fine._

She shook her head furiously, small braids flying about behind her.

 _No!_

Gently, he placed a hand on the girl's shoulders'. Okuda stared at him, in confusion and surprise.

 _I'll be fine._

The chemist bit her lip, and finally nodded slowly, accepting his answer, albeit, unwillingly.

"Come back safely..."

"We will." he indicated to himself, and Nagisa, who was busy talking to Kayano, and by the looks of it, trying to reassure the actress that he'd come back safely as well.

Okuda looked away, the flurry of emotions she had felt before dying down and getting replaced with a faint sense of embarrassment.

"Good luck..."

"Thanks..."

Karma ruffled the chemists hair one last time, turned around, gestured to Nagisa, and entered the spacecraft, feeling Okuda's wavering gaze at his back.

* * *

 ** _A/N: A really short one-shot, I know, but it was the only thing I had in mind at the moment! Sorry! A bit of a spoiler for (Manga) Assassination Classroom's latest chapters._**


End file.
